Behind The Mask
by Atsuna
Summary: slash HP/DM "Tout est une question de volonté", voilà ce dont Harry Potter est convaincu. Une main tendue peut tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

Note (disclaimer et autres) : Ceci est une fanfiction, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Merci à elle de nous laisser nous amuser avec eux. C'est un défi qui m'a été lancé par une amie (ma trichou chiwie *_*), et je pensais en faire un OS mais ce n'en est pas un XD Cette fois, pas besoin d'attendre, j'ai déjà tout écrit. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

(Le défi : Ce doit être un yaoi, une death fic, et les protagonistes se rendent à un bal masqué où il faut se déguiser en animal)

**chapitre 1**

Allongé dans son lit, les mains croisées sous la nuque, Harry observait le plafond du dortoir depuis trop longtemps ; le sommeil le fuyait et les circonvolutions que dessinait la pâle lueur de la lune sur le plafond, déchirant les ténèbres de la chambre, ne parvenaient plus à le distraire. Le faible ronflement des autres occupants de la chambre l'agaçaient, le rendaient presque jaloux. Pourquoi était-il le seul de cette chambrée à ne pas parvenir à trouver le sommeil ? Morphée aurait-il décidé de le délaisser pour des bras plus tendres et plus aimants que les siens ? Le sommeil l'avait souvent fui, durant de longues nuits d'hiver alors qu'il se demandait inlassablement pourquoi le sort du monde - magique ET non magique - pesait sur ses épaules, et puis il était parvenu à délivrer les pauvres innocents de leur bourreau par - il fallait le dire - un énorme coup de chance et de témérité suicidaire. Aussi aurait-il espéré, pour cette preuve de mansuétude, de don de soi et de maturité, pouvoir enfin vivre une vie normale, où il pourrait dormir tout son saoul, l'esprit libéré de tous ces soucis qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

Seulement, le problème était le suivant : Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu et sauvé le monde du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, ne savait pas qu'être normal ne revenait pas à avoir une vie tranquille et sans soucis, il ne savait pas non plus que cela ne lui permettrait pas de pouvoir jouer la marmotte. Et puis surtout, en redevenant un adolescent comme les autres (avec une foule de journalistes à ses trousses quotidiennement, une horde de furies à ses pieds, prêtes à tout pour un rendez-vous ou même un regard, et ces coups d'œil, envieux, dégoûtés, jaloux, admiratifs, emplis de désir aussi parfois), il se retrouvait à devoir gérer un tas de problèmes "normaux" auxquels il n'avait jamais fait face, trop occupé à sauver le monde.

Celui de ces problèmes qui serait certainement le plus difficile à avaler (sans jeu de mots aucun) était cette attirance particulière qu'il pensait ressentir pour un représentant de la gent masculine. Très beau garçon, soit dit en passant. Bien sûr, il avait cru que sur ce point au moins, il était semblable à l'adolescent moyen, et aimait les filles, même si son échec cuisant avec Cho devait bien être la preuve d'un certain problème avec l'autre sexe. Il était jeune et avait pensé que ce n'était qu'une question de confiance en soi. Puis il y avait eu ce déferlement de sentiments pour Ginny... Qui se résumaient simplement à un amour fraternel, il avait fini par s'en rendre compte après une soirée en amoureux catastrophique qui aurait certainement dû finir d'une façon inconcevable à ses yeux, s'il avait été un garçon « normal ».

Et c'était là le problème qui empêchait le héros national de trouver le sommeil, puisque ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais encore expérimenté le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur. C'était d'autant plus difficile pour lui qu'il ne connaissait personne dans son entourage qui soit _de ce bord-là_, et il n'avait aucune envie de demander à ses proches comment agir. Qui aurait pu l'aider ? Ron ou Hermione, ces deux idiots qui avaient tant tardé à dévoiler leurs sentiments ? Nevile Londubat, qui sortait avec rien moins que Luna Lovegood depuis deux semaines ? Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, à qui Harry n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de ce genre de choses ?

Bien sûr, il était également hors de question qu'il fasse une quelconque déclaration à l'objet de ses tout nouveaux phantasmes, car celui-ci lui rirait certainement au nez, avant de faire savoir à toute l'école qu'il était _gay_. Non, il valait mieux pour lui et pour le monde entier que tout cela reste tapis tout au fond de lui, caché des regards indiscrets, et qu'il attende que cela passe. Parce que ça devait forcément passer...

Fort heureusement, il finit par s'endormir, emberlificoté dans la toile de ces banales pensées, les sourcils froncés et la main serrée sur une écharpe... Une écharpe vert et argent.

*

* *

Les premières neiges de la saison étaient arrivées, recouvrant le château d'un épais duvet glacial qui étouffait les sons et aveuglait les malheureux promeneurs emmitouflés dans leurs épaisses capes. Bientôt les chants de noël rempliraient les couloirs, et les fantômes s'agiteraient, comme sortant de leur léthargie de fin d'automne. La tête des élèves commencerait déjà à se vider de ce qu'ils auraient appris durant ce trimestre pour se remplir des rêves de cadeaux et de fêtes familiales pleines de lumière et d'amour.

Tout cela écœurait profondément Drago Malefoy, qui n'avait jamais supporté les débordement d'affection. La fête de Noël était probablement celle qu'il détestait le plus au monde, entre autres parce que cette année, il n'aurait aucune maison où rentrer, aucune famille pour l'accueillir. Il resterait à Poudlard, seul, et passerait probablement le pire Noël de toute sa vie.

Drago se laissa tomber sur un banc du parc de l'école et se blottit dans sa cape en frissonnant. Depuis le début de l'année, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il fuyait la foule et allait se réfugier sur ce banc, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, ou qu'il vente. Les regards haineux s'étaient dissipés depuis le mois de septembre mais Drago continuait de ressentir une certaine hostilité de la part des élèves des autres maisons. Il avait beau continuer de se pavaner - du moins en apparence - dans les longs couloirs de l'école, intérieurement il n'en menait pas large. Parce que, bien sûr, tout le monde n'avait retenu de lui que la Marque qui s'était étalée sur son avant-bras, disparue depuis la mort du Lord Noir. C'était comme si son changement de camp était passé inaperçu. Il restait un Malefoy, le descendant d'une des plus grandes familles de magiciens au sang pur, et surtout, le fils d'un mangemort.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue alors qu'une rafale de vent faisait claquer sa cape autour de lui, et enroulait son écharpe autour de son cou.

Il détestait aussi Noël parce que c'était le moment qu'avait choisi la nouvelle directrice de l'école pour organiser un événement totalement incongru : McGonnagall avait décidé de retenter l'expérience du bal de Noël cette année, et ce serait un bal costumé. Oh, bien sûr, si ça n'avait été que ça, Drago aurait pu survivre. Il se serait déguisé en Dracula et aurait passé la soirée seul dans son coin à faire peur aux jeunes filles trop entreprenantes qui tentaient encore de séduire le Prince des Glaces. Non, le pire était qu'il fallait obligatoirement se déguiser en animal. Et comme le bal avait lieu la veille du dernier jour officiel de cours, ils se devaient d'être tous présents.

« Quelle idiotie, » s'exclama-t-il en direction du ciel couvert de nuages qui le narguaient, libres, tout la haut dans le ciel. Il se serra un peu plus dans sa cape en grelottant.

Des bruits de pas crissant dans la neige le sortirent de ses sombres pensées, mais il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître le nouvel arrivant, une fois que celui-ci eut pris la parole.

« Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Potter », rétorqua-t-il sur son ton polaire.

Comme si la neige n'avait pas suffi, il fallait que le héros national vienne le perturber dans ses douces pensées acides. Il soupira pour montrer son agacement lorsque le gryffondor vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je crois que tu as perdu ça, l'autre jour, » lui dit Harry en lui présentant son écharpe vert et argent. Draco se retourna vers lui, interloqué, et tendit une main hésitante pour récupérer son bien. Le brun le regardait sans animosité aucune, et alla même jusqu'à lui sourire quand Drago attrapa son écharpe en jetant un regard suspicieux à Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« T'es malade, Potter ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, une fois sa vieille écharpe grise troquée contre celle aux couleurs de sa maison. Harry haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien. Il avait un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres, qui eut pour don d'agacer encore plus le serpentard.

« Et comment tu sais que c'est mon écharpe ? Je ne me souviens pas y avoir mis mon nom... »

Les mots de Drago eurent pour effet de faire rougir Harry de manière incompréhensible pour le blond, mais celui-ci préféra mettre cette réaction sur le compte du vent froid qui soufflait avec force sur le parc de l'école.

« Bah,en fait, je crois que... J'en sais rien » marmonna le brun entre ses dents. Il glissa nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches, faisant mine de vouloir les y réchauffer tandis que ce n'était que pour masquer leur tremblement. Pouvoir parler de la sorte avec Drago ne lui était possible que depuis la mort de Voldemort, et cela le rendait étrangement heureux, de façon somme toute assez stupide puisque le blond continuait de lui asséner ses méchancetés sans remarquer que cette fois, c'était Harry qui lui tendait la main avec timidité.

« Mouais, » répondit le blond, qui n'insista pas. Cependant, Harry se garda bien de lui dire qu'il l'avait gardée toute une nuit pour pouvoir y enfouir son nez et respirer à pleins poumons la délicate odeur dont elle était imprégnée.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux tandis que le vent mugissait encore et agitait leurs vêtements avec force. L'instant était étrange, pour tous les deux, et ils n'osaient vraiment se regarder, pour des raisons bien différentes. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que cet instant soit réel, un moment de calme avec son ennemi de toujours, alors qu'il avait pensé recevoir encore des coups et des insultes. Drago, quant à lui, ne savait trop comment interpréter ce revirement de situation, il lui semblait que le gryffondor avait énormément changé et sûrement bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait en voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? » finit-il par demander sèchement. La présence du brun commençait à le rendre étrangement mal à l'aise, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'en aller lui-même ; ce banc avait été son havre de paix et il espérait bien que ce morceau de bois le redevienne.

« Désolé, je voulais pas te déranger, » répondit Harry immédiatement en se remettant sur ses pieds. Il fit un pas hésitant, puis se retourna et dit : « au fait, ça ne t'intéresse sûrement pas, mais moi aussi je reste ici pour Noël. » Puis il disparut en courant à moitié sous la neige qui se remettait à tomber à gros flocons, laissant derrière lui un Drago plus que perturbé. En réalité, il était même presque traumatisé.

*

* *

Le lendemain, après avoir longuement déambulé dans les couloirs en pierre remplis des vents froids d'un précoce hiver en ruminant ses pensées au sujet d'un certain serpentard, Harry s'était dirigé vers la tour Gryffondor pour se réfugier à la douce chaleur de la cheminée. La grosse dame, qui s'était remise à essayer de chanter pour casser un verre, ne lui ouvrit la porte qu'à son troisième raclement de gorge, lorsqu'il lui cria dans l'oreille le mot de passe de la tour. Elle lui jeta un regard assassin mais dégagea le trou dans le mur pour qu'il puisse enfin rentrer dans la salle commune.

La plupart des élèves avaient passé la matinée de ce samedi enneigé à jouer dans la poudreuse, et à présent, ils se réchauffaient dans l'atmosphère réconfortante de la pièce décorée de rouge et or.

Pendant presque deux mois, les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient cessé de se retourner sur Harry Potter et l'observer une seconde dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce. Puis ils avaient dû se rendre compte que rien d'extraordinaire ne se passait et s'étaient lassés, pour le plus grand bonheur du Survivant. Il jeta un regard satisfait sur l'ensemble des gryffondors présents dans la pièce, en constatant avec soulagement que tout le monde faisait comme s'il était normal, et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui se disputaient pour une sombre histoire de notes.

Les livres d'Hermione s'empilaient sur la table en tas d'apparence instable, et tandis qu'elle agitait les bras avec férocité, Harry se demanda combien de temps elle mettrait pour envoyer un de ses précieux ouvrages par terre. Ron, qui était assis en face d'elle, avait l'air mortellement sérieux et n'était pas en reste pour les gestes inutiles.

Non sans un sourire amusé, il s'assit à côté de Ron, tâchant de ne pas les déranger dans leur conversation plus qu'animée.

« Ronald Weasley, il n'est _pas question_ que je te prête mes notes de métamorphose ! Je t'ai prévenu au début de l'année, je t'avais dit que tu ne devrais pas compter sur moi, et j'ai pourtant déjà fait preuve de trop de gentillesse à ton égard, » dit-elle avec emphase, en reprenant sa plume pour continuer son devoir de potion.

Ron se renfrogna, la mine sombre. Puis il releva la tête, comme pris d'une illumination soudaine. Il tenta vaguement de ne pas paraître satisfait d'avoir trouvé une bonne excuse avant de geindre : « 'Mione, tu réalises que mon avenir est entre tes mains ? »

Elle haussa les épaules avec indifférence et se retourna vers Harry, signifiant clairement à son petit ami que la discussion était close pour l'instant.

« Alors, Harry, tu as trouvé des livres intéressants à la bibliothèque ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle ne parvint pas à débarrasser de l'énervement causé par la demande de Ron.

« J'ai demandé à Mme Pince les livres que tu m'avais conseillés, » dit-il en ôtant sa cape et son écharpe aux couleurs de gryffondor, « mais elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient déjà tous empruntés. »

« Ah !, c'est à chaque fois pareil depuis le début de l'année ! A croire qu'un idiot fan de potions passe toujours avant nous ! » Désespérée, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns qu'elle prenait le soin de lisser tous les jours depuis quelques semaines. Depuis que Ron lui avait dit qu'elle était bien plus jolie comme ça, en réalité.

« C'est pas grave, » relativisa Harry, « on a encore trois jours avant de rendre ce truc. Ron, ça te dit de faire une partie d'échecs ? »

Le visage de Ron s'illumina immédiatement, et déjà il refermait ses livres pour suivre son meilleur ami dans le dortoir. Mais la demoiselle qui lui servait de fiancée ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Ron ! Tu as encore une foule de devoirs à terminer pour lundi ! Il n'est pas question que tu perdes ton temps avec ces jeux stupides, » s'exclama-t-elle, les joues rouges de désapprobation.

« T'inquiète pas, 'Mione, on peut encore les faire demain, » dit Harry sur un ton faussement motivé.

« Harry, » gémit-elle, « arrête un peu de l'entraîner dans tout ça... Ron a vraiment besoin de travailler s'il veut réussir son année et faire quelque chose de sa vie. »

Ron voulut protester à l'insulte de ses capacités intellectuelles mais il n'en eut pas le temps car Harry obtempéra avec résignation. Il se remit sur ses pieds, après avoir annoncé qu'il irait s'occuper seul dans le dortoir, dans ce cas. Hermione avait raison et Harry le savait pertinemment, car là où lui avait déjà une place toute prête chez les aurors depuis son exploit contre le mage noir et ses récents progrès en potion, Ron quant à lui n'avait encore aucun diplôme et rien à mettre sur son CV (même si Harry se voyait mal mettre « j'ai tué Voldemort » dans son curriculum vitae). Il gratifia donc son ami d'une tape amicale sur le dos et lui lâcha un « courage, mon vieux » sur un ton théâtralement dramatique.

Il retourna dans son dortoir en sifflotant un air de Noël. Ça tombait finalement bien qu'Hermione ait tenu à garder Ron pour travailler avec elle, puisqu'il avait un cadeau à tricoter en trois semaines, et que le tricot était loin de faire partie de ses compétences de futur auror.

*

* *

Dans la grande salle, les élèves caquetaient comme des poules dans une basse-cour, ils échangeaient des murmures excités et faisaient des pronostics pour essayer de deviner à l'avance le déguisement dont s'affubleraient leurs amis dans moins de trois semaines. L'ambiance était légère et détendue, et tout le monde semblait plus heureux que jamais.

Tout était redevenu comme avant la guerre, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

_Et il ne manque plus que les lapins roses et les petits anges_, pensa Drago Malfoy avec cynisme. Assis à la table des serpentards, il écoutait – ou plutôt, entendait - Pansy Parkinson caqueter comme tout le monde, en agitant sa fourchette au bout de laquelle pendait un morceau de lard hypnotisant.

« Moi je crois que Thomas se déguisera en poulet. Ça lui ressemble tellement ! Et puis cette cruche de Noélia, elle se déguisera en fleur et affirmera dur comme fer que la fleur est un animal, tellement elle est idiote. Par contre, tu crois que Weasley se déguisera en belette ? Ce serait vachement drôle ! » Elle finit par se tourner vers Drago, qui avait arrêté d'essayer de parler depuis longtemps, et qui fixait toujours le morceau de lard pendant à la fourchette de Pansy. « Dray ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien mangé... » demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiet.

Il lâcha un « Mmpf » et se mit à chipoter distraitement au contenu de son assiette. Pansy soupira mais se tut enfin et un air triste se dessina sur son visage fatigué. Drago savait bien qu'elle faisait des efforts pour faire comme si tout allait bien, mais les places vides qui les séparaient des autres élèves, aussi bien à table qu'en classe, prouvaient bien qu'ils ne faisaient plus partie de ce monde. Pansy était une fille profondément gentille, qui avait dû jouer la vipère pour survivre dans ce monde de serpents, mais malheureusement elle ne se montrait vraie qu'avec Drago. Une larme scintilla au bord de son oeil et elle repoussa son assiette sur le côté, les mains tremblantes.

Drago releva les yeux vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Je fais tout de travers, hein Dray ? » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

« Mais non, c'est pas vrai, » lui dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « C'est juste un moment difficile à passer. Ça changera, une fois qu'on sera partis d'ici. »

Ignorant royalement les regards qui se posaient sur eux, curieux, elle appuya son front contre l'épaule du seul ami qui lui restait, et se retint tant bien que mal de sangloter.

« Comment tu fais pour tenir le coup comme ça ? »

Drago haussa les sourcils, étonné. « J'essaie de ne pas y penser, c'est tout., » répondit-il, laconique. Mais il y avait une chose – une seule – qu'il ne pouvait dire à Pansy ; c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait tenu à revenir à Poudlard. Cette raison avait les yeux verts et le fixait à présent depuis l'autre bout de la grande salle. Il se retourna vers la table des gryffondors et échangea un regard étrange avec le propriétaire des deux émeraudes. Un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine, comme s'il était brusquement mis à nu.

« Allez, viens, » finit-il par dire à la brune en se levant. « On va aller marcher un peu dehors et ça ira mieux après. » Elle hocha positivement de la tête et le suivit hors de la grande salle, la tête baissée pour masquer ses yeux brillants de larmes.

*

* *

A chaque repas depuis la rentrée, Harry ne pouvait se retenir de s'installer en face de l'objet de ses phantasmes. Le blond à l'écharpe vert et argent mangeait souvent seul, ou accompagné de Parkinson quand elle osait se pointer dans la Grande Salle, et il arborait toujours cet air profondément ennuyé en toutes circonstances. Harry avait fini par se demander si cet ennui profond ne servait pas plutôt à cacher un malaise.

Au début de l'année, il avait reçu des menaces de mort et des beuglantes, mais il était toujours resté impassible et avait encaissé sans rien dire, il n'avait fusillé personne du regard. Harry pensait même qu'il n'était pas allé se plaindre auprès de la directrice. Pour ça, le gryffondor devait avouer qu'il vouait un grand respect à son rival de toujours – et aussi qu'il avait parfois envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout irait bien (même si ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il irait crier sur tous les toits).

Il avait également de la peine pour Drago Malefoy, à cause de ce vide qui semblait s'être fait autour de lui. Personne n'avait vraiment peur de lui mais aucun élève – même de sa maison – ne le considérerait plus jamais comme un ami, sauf Pansy Parkinson. Ils étaient deux au milieu de tous, et Harry trouvait cela totalement injuste.

Aussi, lorsqu'il vit la petite brune poser sa tête sur l'épaule du bond, une boule de compassion se forma dans sa gorge et il dut se retenir à grand peine pour ne pas se précipiter à travers la grande salle afin de les réconforter. En plus de la compassion, il y avait la jalousie – majoritairement étouffée par son cœur de bon samaritain – , la jalousie de voir cette petite pimbêche si proche de son Drago.

Puis lorsque le blond leva les yeux vers lui, son cœur loupa un battement. C'eut pu être un simple coïncidence, que leurs regards se croisent à cet instant précis, mais Harry ressentit autre chose que de l'animosité en se plongeant dans ces deux orbes gris. Troublé, il se sentit rougir et détourna le regard en vitesse tandis que Drago et Pansy quittaient la grande salle.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda Ron qui était assis en face de lui, la bouche pleine de boudin et de purée.

Harry se rendit alors compte que ses amis le regardaient avec étonnement, comme s'ils attendaient qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Euh oui, ça va, merci... J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, » se justifia-t-il en se resservant de poulet à l'armoricaine. Mais le regard lourd d'Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'il aurait droit à une conversation en tête à tête plus tard dans la soirée, s'il ne faisait rien pour l'éviter. Il se dépêcha donc d'engloutir son repas et fila à travers les couloirs avant que son amie n'ait pu le retenir. Il rejoignit son dortoir pour y prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et partit à la conquête de l'école déserte.

*

* *

La semaine se passa sous la neige, dans une ambiance froidement chaleureuse puisque les élèves emmitouflés dans leurs capes d'hiver ne cessaient de parler avec animation du bal qui approchait à grands pas. Il ne restait que deux semaines à Drago pour se trouver un costume, comme venait de lui rappeler Pansy.

« Moi, je vais me déguiser en lapin ! » annonça-t-elle fièrement à Drago tandis qu'ils retournaient dans les cachots des serpentards après une longue journée de cours.

Drago dissimula son rire derrière un regard entendu à l'adresse de son amie. « En lapin, rien que ça ? Je t'apporterai des carottes, si tu veux. »

« Ça n'a rien de drôle, » s'offusqua-t-elle en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule. « Et de toute façon, toi aussi tu devras bien te trouver un costume, même si l'idée ne t'enchante pas... »

« Je sais, » répondit Drago dans un soupir emprunt de désespoir résigné.

« Peut-être... en loup ? » proposa Pansy après un instant de réflexion. « Je crois que ça t'ira bien, et tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir la fourrure. Juste le masque, c'est simple, classe et efficace... »

« Comme moi, » termina Drago avec conviction. Il devait bien avouer que Pansy venait d'avoir une idée de génie, ce qu'il s'empressa de lui faire savoir en posant un baiser sonore sur sa joue, la faisant rougir immédiatement.

Parfois, Drago avait l'impression étrange que Pansy ressentait un peu trop de choses à son égard, à cause de sa façon de le couver du regard parfois ou de s'inquiéter quand il revenait de l'infirmerie. Elle avait ce côté très affectueux avec lui qu'il ne l'avait vue avoir avec personne d'autre, et puis elle était toujours là pour lui, même s'il la traitait d'idiote ou s'énervait sur elle. Il était de notoriété publique que Pansy s'était déjà pris un râteau avec lui mais après, elle avait changé et était devenue une amie. _Juste une amie_, sauf qu'il semblait à Drago qu'elle redevenait comme avant. Et cela lui faisait de la peine, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à la repousser une nouvelle fois...

Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la salle commune des verts et argents, bondée à l'heure de la sortie des cours. Personne ne fit attention à eux tandis qu'ils traversaient la foule des élèves et se dirigeaient vers les chambres particulières qu'ils s'étaient vus attribuées au début de l'année par la directrice en personne, qui avait certainement peur de ce que les autres élèves auraient pu leur faire en raison de leurs antécédents.

« Tu viens étudier avec moi ? » demanda Pansy avec un regard plein d'espoir. Drago hésita un instant mais finit par hausser les épaules et la suivit dans sa petite chambre décorée de vert et argent.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux à son bureau et Pansy sortit de son sac tous ses cours. Drago, peu motivé à travailler par un temps pareil (de la neige fondante s'abattait sur le château en rafales violentes qui faisaient trembler les fenêtres), posa sa tête sur ses bras repliés, dans la ferme intention de faire sa sieste.

« Dray, c'est pas le moment de dormir, » Pansy le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre d'un ton impérieux.

Drago ronchonna mais ne releva pas la tête tant son envie de dormir était grande. Pansy soupira mais n'insista pas. Après quelques minutes, cependant, elle reprit la parole.

« Je parie que tu n'as pas réussi à t'endormir hier soir parce que tu pensais à quelqu'un... » commença-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Draco fit un « gnih ? » à moitié endormi en redressant brusquement la tête, ses cheveux blonds auparavant bien coiffés lui retombant devant le visage en petites mèches rebelles.

« Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être lui parler, à Potter, » continua Pansy avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Drago sentit ses joues rosir légèrement, fait bien exceptionnel chez lui. Une fois de plus elle démontrait sa capacité à déchiffrer le moindre sentiment de son meilleur ami avec tant de facilité que c'en était plus que déconcertant, aussi n'osa-t-il pas demander comment elle avait compris. Troublé, il ouvrit brusquement ses livres, comme si étudier était la seule chose qui comptait dans sa vie, et ils travaillèrent dans le silence durant une bonne heure.


	2. Chapter 2

*passe la tête par la porte* Bonjour... Hum. *remonte ses lunettes* Hé bien euh voilà le chapitre 2... Héhé. Je préciserai tout de même que ce n'est pas une vraie death fic, ne vous inquiétez pas. Désolée s'il y a encore des fautes (stupides) d'orthographe, j'ai beau relire, je ne les vois pas -_-

Bon, je pense que c'est tout. Bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas (si vous arrivez jusque là XD)

**Chapitre 2**

La nuit était le moment qu'Harry préférait dans une journée, parce qu'alors il partait déambuler dans les couloirs plongés dans les ténèbres et la quiétude nocturne. Il n'y avait que la lueur de la lune pour éclairer son chemin, et aucun regard posé sur lui, aucun être humain à proximité. Harry était devenu un loups solitaire et s'en accommodait bien.

Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité (on n'était jamais trop prudent), il s'était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre du cinquième étage et avait le regard perdu dans l'immensité blanche du parc. La neige n'avait cessé de tomber depuis une semaine. C'était bien trop tôt pour la saison, mais depuis quelques temps, il semblait que les hivers se faisaient plus froids et plus longs, tandis que les étés devenaient caniculaires.

Harry se mit à repenser à la journée qui venait de s'écouler : une fois de plus, Hermione avait tenté de le prendre à part pour discuter de l'attitude distraite et plus que dissipée d'Harry depuis la rentrée. Mais le brun avait encore une fois fait preuve de ruse et était parvenu à lui glisser entre les doigts, tandis qu'Hermione était au bord de l'exaspération.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres quand il repensa au regard meurtrier que sa meilleure amie lui avait jeté au moment où il avait filé dans le dortoir, prétextant une brusque envie de dormir. Hermione été montée à sa suite mais lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte de la chambre, celle-ci était vide – du moins en apparence.

Des bruits de pas le sortirent brusquement de sa rêverie. Il jeta un regard dans le couloir vide pour le moment, et attendit. Il était rare que d'autres élèves que lui montent jusqu'ici pour se promener la nuit, et il était même rare que des élèves osent sortir de leurs dortoirs la nuit depuis qu'une rumeur circulait disant que le baron sanglant et Peeves harcelaient les téméraires visiteurs nocturnes de manière peu agréable.

Enfin une silhouette se découpa au bout du couloir, et lorsqu'elle passa devant une fenêtre, ses cheveux scintillèrent d'un éclat doré sous la pâle lueur de l'astre nocturne. Le cœur d'Harry loupa un battement et un sourire attendri étira doucement ses lèvres. Que pouvait bien faire le Prince des Glaces dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ?

Le jeune homme blond alla s'asseoir sur un appui de fenêtre, sortant du champ de vision du gryffondor. Harry se remit souplement sur ses pieds en tachant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, et s'approcha lentement.

*

* *

Assis sur le rebord de pierres froides, Drago se perdait dans la contemplation du ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Il s'enroula un peu plus dans sa cape et soupira d'aise. La quiétude de la nuit l'apaisait, après l'agitation du jour qui parfois commençait à le rendre malade. Puis il repensa à son début de conversation avec Pansy....

« Lui parler, et puis quoi encore ? » marmonna-t-il.

Un froissement de tissus dans son dos le fit sursauter mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il n'y avait personne... Le couloir était totalement vide. Il fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre, il était persuadé d'avoir entendu un froissement tissus.

Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir, s'attendant à voir une ombre surgir des ténèbres, mais le couloir restait désespérément vide et muet. Il se massa la nuque d'une main, la tête baissée, et murmura : « et voilà que je deviens fou maintenant. »

Un léger rire le surprit une nouvelle fois, mais toujours personne en vue.

« Peeves ? » essaya-t-il à tout hasard. Il commençait à être un peu inquiet, mine de rien.

« Tu me prends pour Peeves ? Charmant ! » dit une voix dans son dos, qu'il reconnut immédiatement, alors qu'un léger frisson lui parcourait l'échine.

« Potter, » déclara-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à la tête d'Harry qui flottait au dessus du sol, sans corps. « Tu me refais le coup de la cabane hurlante ? »

Un large sourire espiègle apparut sur les lèvres du gryffondor. « T'as vraiment eu peur, ce jour-là ? »

« Qui n'aurait pas été effrayé ? Déjà la tête accrochée à ton corps, tu fais peur, » rétorqua Drago. Il sentait une étrange joie l'envahir en même temps que des picotements dans le ventre, comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait confrontation avec Harry.

« Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir en courant cette fois ? » demanda le gryffondor, et un instant, il eut presque l'air inquiet de voir s'en aller son ennemi de toujours.

« Non, » répondit le vert et argent, tout simplement, son regard rivé dans les deux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face. Ils s'observaient, se jaugeaient du regard, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois.

« Tu as changé, » constata enfin Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Je te renvoie ta lumineuse constatation, Potter, » lâcha Drago avec une pointe de moquerie, en croisant les bras.

Harry adressa au serpentard un sourire énigmatique, s'approchant encore d'un pas. « Tu as quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un ? »

« Hein ? » fut la réponse de Drago, accompagnée d'un relèvement gracieux de sourcil.

« Bah, tout à l'heure tu as dit : 'lui parler, et puis quoi encore ?' alors je me demandais à qui tu devais parler. »

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Potter, » lâcha Drago, les mâchoires serrées. Il se retourna et partit en direction du grand escalier.

« Hey, attend ! C'est une fille, c'est ça ? » insista Harry en courant derrière lui pour le rattraper. Ceci aurait pu être très traumatisant pour n'importe quel observateur extérieur, puisque l'on ne voyait toujours que la tête d'Harry flottant au dessus du sol.

« Lâche-moi la grappe, » répondit Drago sans se retourner.

« Quoi ? C'est un mec ?! » s'exclama Harry avec un sourire satisfait s'étalant sur son visage. Il jubila intérieurement de voir que cette phrase eut au moins le don de faire réagir Drago. Le blond se retourna vers lui et s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. Il semblait sur le point de frapper Harry.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai l'intention de répondre à ce genre de questions, comme si on était bons potes ? J'ai l'impression que tu oublies qui je suis, Potter. Je suis loin d'être ton ami, alors dégage avant que je m'énerve vraiment, » répondit Drago d'une voix lourde de menaces.

Harry soupira en baissant la tête sur son corps toujours invisible. Drago attendait qu'il réponde quelque chose, les bras croisés et l'air plus que mécontent. Doucement, Harry ôta sa cape et releva la tête, l'air piteusement désolé.

« J'aimerais pouvoir oublier 'qui tu es', mais tu me le rappelles dès que tu en as l'occasion. On pourrait peut-être... essayer de faire un effort tous les deux, non ? Essayer d'être Drago et Harry et pas Malefoy et Potter ? »

Un air d'incompréhension totale se dessina sur les traits du serpentard, qui en laissa presque tomber ses bras de surprise, avant de se reprendre. « Tu débloques, Potter, » marmonna-t-il avec un sourire désabusé. « Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, et c'est mieux comme ça. »

Il s'apprêta à faire un pas en avant mais Harry lui tendit la main droite, en le fixant de ses yeux verts, mortellement sérieux en cet instant. « Je ne débloque pas, Malefoy. Et je suis persuadé d'une chose, c'est que tout peut changer si on le veut. »

Tout le corps de Drago fut parcouru d'un léger frisson, voyant cette main tendue vers lui. Les souvenirs affluèrent en une énorme vague semblable à un Tsunami mental, et un instant, il fut tenté de serrer cette main tendue qui lui avait été refusée presque sept années plus tôt. Il cligna des yeux et fit non de la tête, l'air sincèrement désolé.

« Tu te trompes, Potter. Tout n'est pas une question de volonté. »

Et il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, laissant derrière lui un Harry tendant la main au vide en face de lui.

*

* *

Le cours de sorts et enchantements était probablement le meilleur cours – avec celui d'histoire de la magie – pour discuter tranquillement avec ses camardes de classe. Tant que l'on restait discret, bien entendu.

Aussi, lorsque Pansy s'écria un « Vraiment ? » de sa voix brusquement devenue haut perché, le professeur Flitwick se retourna immédiatement vers elle et Drago, au fond de la classe, qui réalisaient l'exercice en papotant.

« Mademoiselle Parkinson, Monsieur Malefoy, c'est la dernière remarque que je vous fais aujourd'hui ! Si je vous surprend encore une fois à parler au lieu de faire votre exercice, vous me rédigerez un parchemin sur l'utilité du sortilège informulé ! »

Pansy baissa piteusement la tête mais ne protesta pas, alors que Drago soupirait d'agacement à côté d'elle. « Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes la discrétion, Pans', » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de reprendre son exercice, mine de rien. Enchanter une théière pour qu'elle serve du thé dans sa tasse à chaque fois qu'on le lui demandait s'avérait finalement assez compliqué.

« Désolée,... mais tu aurais dû lui serrer la main ! Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? » continua-t-elle plus discrètement cette fois.

Drago haussa les épaules et fit un mouvement souple du poignet. La théière tressauta et laissa s'échapper un nuage de vapeur avant de redevenir immobile. « J'ai cru qu'il se moquait de moi, c'est normal, non ? C'est pas comme si on était pas 'ennemis' depuis sept ans. »

Pansy soupira d'agacement, l'air consternée par ce que lui disait son meilleur ami. « Il ne se moquait pas de toi, c'est évident. Il te tendait la main comme tu l'avais fait il y a sept ans, justement. Je suis certaine que ton cas n'est pas désespéré. Tu viendras avec moi à Pré-au-lard , samedi? J'ai envie de faire du shopping. »

« Mh, si tu veux, » répondit Drago.

Après un énième coup de baguette, la théière de Drago se souleva en tressautant et alla jusqu'à la petite tasse posée devant lui. Elle servit le thé fumant et alla se reposer un peu plus loin, docilement, à l'instant exact où la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentissait dans l'école.

*

* *

La journée s'était enfin terminée, sur une note plutôt joyeuse pour le trio de gryffondors que l'on connaît si bien : en effet, ils avaient été invités par leur grand ami Hagrid à boire une tasse de thé et manger des biscuits durs comme de la pierre dans sa petite cabane. Mais Ron, qui ne supportait vraiment plus qu'Hermione soit continuellement sur son dos à lui faire des remarques en tous genre, avait prétexté vouloir travailler et était retourné à la tour des rouge et or, laissant son meilleur ami et son amoureuse ensemble.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas protesté, mais si elle se doutait que Ron n'allait certainement pas travailler malgré ce qu'il avait assuré quelques instants plus tôt, et elle se réjouissait même de pouvoir enfin avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son meilleur ami.

Ils avaient marché en silence jusqu'à la grande porte, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la manière d'aborder le sujet, et avaient fait quelques pas dans la neige gelée qui crissait sous leurs pas lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à parler.

« Harry, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose. »

Il enfouit son visage dans son écharpe et se retourna vers elle, s'attendant à ce qu'elle poursuive sans même savoir si elle était autorisée ou non à poser sa question. Elle ralentit un peu son pas pour avoir plus de temps avant d'atteindre la cabane d'Hagrid, de la cheminée de laquelle s'élevait un gros nuage de fumée grisâtre.

« Tu ne serais pas... amoureux par hasard ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, comme si elle tentait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage.

« Hein ? Amoureux ? Euh... non, » bafouilla-t-il en remerciant intérieurement le vent froid qui avait fait rougir naturellement ses pommettes. Hermione éclata de rire, ses cheveux flottant autour de son visage à cause du vent agité.

« Arrête, Harry, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Tu ne profites même plus de le croiser seul dans un couloir pour l'insulter... »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Elle ne pouvait pas _déjà_ avoir compris qu'il s'agissait de _lui_, tout de même !

« De qui tu parles ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante qui, il s'en doutait, allait certainement plus le trahir que s'il n'avait pas réagi.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire complice et un clin d'œil. « Je te promets que je ne dirai rien à Ron. »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils frappaient à la porte de la cabane du garde chasse. Hagrid vint leur ouvrir immédiatement et Crockdur sauta sur Harry pour lui lécher affectueusement le visage. Ils saluèrent le géant et s'installèrent autour de la grande table en bois où étaient déjà posés les fameux biscuits faits maison par Hagrid.

« Alors, les enfants, comment ça va ? » leur demanda le géant en leur servant une tasse de thé.

Hermione se mit alors à parler, racontant les derniers événements de la semaine, tandis qu'Harry se plongeait dans la contemplation du fond de sa tasse de thé, Crockdur bavant sur ses genoux. Ils discutèrent avec Hagrid pendant plus d'une heure et finalement, ils repartirent, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

*

* *

Drago avait quitté Pansy au grand escalier après leur cours de métamorphose, comme tous les jeudis depuis le début de l'année, et se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, à pas rapides pour tenter d'échapper au froid mordant qui s'infiltrait dans les couloirs. Devoir se rendre à l'infirmerie une fois par semaine était loin de l'enchanter, mais au moins Mme Pomfresh avait eu la décence de le faire venir le jour où les élèves de septième année n'étaient pas là pour leurs cours préparatoires de médicomagie.

Mais lorsqu'il poussa la double porte blanche de la pièce remplie de lits vides, il fut surpris d'entendre des voix discutant au fond, derrière un rideau tiré. Il alla s'asseoir discrètement à sa place habituelle et tenta d'ignorer ce que se disaient l'infirmière et l'autre personne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rideau était tiré et Mme Pomfresh en sortait, suivie de près par personne d'autre qu'Harry Potter en personne. Le brun jeta un regard curieux au serpentard mais ne dit rien et l'infirmière le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte où elle lui rappela de prendre sa potion tous les jours avant de dormir.

« Alors, Monsieur Malfoy, » s'exclama-t-elle en revenant vers lui. « Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ? »

« Bien sûr, je me faisais une joie de vous voir, et d'avoir droit à ma piqure, » lâcha Drago avec ironie en retirant sa cape. L'infirmière lui adressa un sourire bonhomme et retourna à son bureau où elle alla chercher une seringue et un liquide bleu tirant sur le gris, puis elle revint en chantonnant un air de Noël.

« Alors, racontez-moi votre semaine. Pas de douleur ou ce genre de choses ? » demanda-t-elle en soulevant la manche de sa chemise pour dévoiler la peau pâle, presque transparente, de son avant bras.

« pour le moment, il n'y a que les maux de tête qui subsistent... Vous ne savez toujours pas ce qu'_il_ m'a fait ? » demanda-t-il sombrement. Mme Pomfresh hocha négativement de la tête, alors qu'elle tamponnait la peau à l'endroit où la veine de Drago était la plus visible, juste au creux de son bras.

« Malheureusement, nous n'avons plus le maître des potions pour nous aider. Je suis certaine que s'il avait été encore là, vous seriez déjà guéri. Au moins peut-on éviter pour le moment que la substance ne se répande trop dans votre corps. »

Drago signifia qu'il avait compris par un léger hochement de la tête. L'infirmière sortit la seringue déjà remplie du liquide bleuté, et la piqua à l'endroit habituel, encore légèrement mauve de la dernière piqure.

« Cette fois-ci, j'ai essayé de rajouter quelque chose de nouveau. Je pense, d'après ce que j'en ai lu dans les ouvrages de référence en potion, que ça devrait inverser les effets de la poudre de corne de licorne, et donc diminuer les maux de tête, » expliqua-t-elle tandis que la seringue se vidait peu à peu dans le bras de Drago.

Comme après chaque piqure, elle le força à s'allonger quelques minutes avant de pouvoir repartir. Elle lui conseillait toujours d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre après, le temps que le produit fasse effet, mais elle se doutait bien qu'un Malefoy n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Aussi, une fois libéré de l'ambiance blanche et aseptisée de l'infirmerie, Drago alla se promener dans le château et termina son parcours dans la volière, où il fut chaleureusement accueilli par son hibou, Denver (en hommage au dinosaure du fameux dessin animé du même nom).

*

* *

Lorsque samedi arriva enfin, avec la sortie à Pré-au-lard, il n'avait plus neigé de toute la semaine et ne restait qu'une gadoue de neige pue ragoutante, mais les élèves se faisaient une telle joie de sortir que cela leur importait peu. Devant les grandes portes de l'école se tenait Rusard, qui vérifiait les permissions de sortie des élèves, tandis que la vieille chatte les observait de ses scrutateurs petits yeux jaunes.

Harry, Ron et Hermione présentèrent le papier les permettant de sortir et se précipitèrent au dehors, libérés de l'ambiance scolaire de l'énorme château. Ils avaient prévu de faire le tour de quelques magasins tous les trois, mais Ron espérait bien pouvoir se séparer d'Hermione, l'abandonnant par exemple à la librairie, pour pouvoir aller chercher son cadeau avec Harry.

« Il faudra aussi penser à vos costumes, » leur rappela Hermione tandis qu'ils avançaient sur le chemin du village, dont la neige était encore plus ou moins immaculée, malgré le temps qui s'était légèrement réchauffé.

« On l'a déjà, » répondit Harry immédiatement. « On l'a commandé la semaine dernière sur le chemin de traverse, avec Ron. »

« Ah, et vous allez vous déguiser en quoi ? » demanda la demoiselle avec curiosité.

« C'est une surprise, » dit Ron avec emphase, « sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'un déguisement ! »

Hermione opina du chef, et ils continuèrent dans un silence agréable. La journée était belle, le ciel bleu et vide de tous nuages, et le soleil d'hiver dardait ses faibles rayons qui faisaient légèrement scintiller les lambeaux de neige persistants.

Après avoir été chez Honeydukes tous ensemble, puis fait un tour par le magasin de farces et attrapes sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione (qui affirmait qu'ils avaient « largement dépassé l'âge pour ces bêtises »), ils l'accompagnèrent jusque devant la librairie.

« 'Mione, ça te dérange si on te laisse ici toute seule pendant quelques minutes ? Tu connais mon aversion pour les livres, » demanda Ron d'un air qui se voulait le plus détaché possible.

Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle échangea un regard complice avec Harry, et accepta immédiatement. « On se retrouve dans une heure aux Trois Balais. De toute façon, j'ai quelques courses à faire de mon côté, » dit-elle avant de rentrer dans le magasin, laissant les deux garçons sur le trottoir.

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que ça ne l'ennuierait pas. Et puis comme ça elle pourra aussi aller chercher ton cadeau, » dit Harry à son meilleur ami en l'entraînant vers le magasin de bijoux où Ron avait déjà repéré quelques jolies petites choses (avec les conseils avisés d'Harry).

« Oui, t'avais raison, » approuva Ron. « Mais tu crois pas que c'est un peu trop tôt pour lui offrir une bague ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant : Ron manquait parfois un peu trop de confiance en lui. Mais Harry ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer que c'était Hermione qui avait formulé le vœu, devant lui, de recevoir une bague de fiançailles de la part de Ron.

*

* *

« Tu comptes lui offrir quelque chose pour Noël ? » demanda Pansy à Drago alors qu'ils rentraient dans la librairie de Pré-au-lard.

Drago haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas trop. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je devrais faire ? Je ne sais même pas ce qui lui ferait plaisir... »

L'atmosphère du magasin était bien plus chaude que dehors, aussi ouvrirent-ils leur cape, dans un même mouvement, et Drago se débarrassa de son écharpe.

« Je n'en sais rien non plus, ce n'est pas mon coup de foudre, après tout. Peut-être quelque chose sur le Quidditch ? Avec ça, tu es certain que tu ne te tromperas pas, » lui dit-elle d'un air absent en se dirigeant vers l'étagère où étaient exposés des lires sur la cuisine facile.

Drago la suivit par réflexe et marmonna : « Oui, mais c'est risquer de lui offrir la même chose que la belette ou mademoiselle je-sais-tout. »

« Je n'en sais rien, Dray, mais il faudra que tu te dépêches de trouver, parce que Noël est dans une semaine. » Pansy prit un livre au hasard et se mit à le feuilleter distraitement. Elle n'écoutait déjà plus les réflexions de Drago, qui désespérait de jamais trouver ce qui conviendrait à son ennemi de toujours.

« Je ne peux décemment pas lui offrir un bijou, ce serait vraiment déplacé. Et légèrement au dessus de mes moyens, aussi. Des farces, ce serait le prendre pour un gamin. Des bonbons, c'est ridicule. Un livre autre que sur le Quidditch, je doute qu'il apprécie. Une plume peut-être ? Trop impersonnel... »

Pansy se retourna vers lui en fermant son livre dans un claquement sec. « Drago, je me fous complètement de ce que tu vas lui offrir, mais grouille-toi de trouver. J'ai pas envie de passer ma journée à t'écouter parler de lui. » Elle se retourna brusquement, rangea le livre, et partit vers une autre étagère en plantant là son ami.

Il soupira de désespoir et se laissa choir avec grâce sur le banc qui se trouvait près de l'entrée. Une petite brunette sortit de derrière une étagère et s'avança vers Drago d'un pas conquérant.

« Malefoy, je peux te parler une minute ? » demanda Hermione Granger, la demoiselle je-sais-tout.

« Granger... » marmonna Drago entre ses dents. Décidément, la chance n'était pas de son côté en ce moment. « Je suppose que tu as tout entendu... »

« Oui, mais je passe l'éponge pour le 'mademoiselle je-sais-tout', cette fois. Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. Harry n'est pas difficile à contenter et je le connais bien mieux que toi ou Pansy. Je ne te demanderai même pas pour quelle raison tu veux lui offrir un cadeau. Je crois déjà connaître la raison. »

« Ca va, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Granger, » rétorqua Drago en s'enroulant dans son écharpe.

« Oh, cesse donc de te prendre le chou ! Je peux bien te rendre un service, la guerre est finie, non ? » répliqua Hermione avec un sourire en coin. « En plus, Parkinson avait l'air de te taper sur les nerfs et réciproquement. Ça te fera du bien de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« OK, » répondit Drago en levant les bras en signe de reddition, « je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à agir avec moi, mais j'accepte. De toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de ma journée... »

« Bien, » lâcha Hermione d'un ton satisfait en refermant sa cape. « Suis-moi, je connais un magasin où à peu près personne ne va. Et j'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que l'on pourrait y trouver pour Harry. »

L'étrange couple qu'ils formaient ressortit de la librairie, sous l'œil ébahi de Parkinson et de tous les passants qui se baladaient dans la rue en cet instant. Puis Hermione mena Drago dans une petite rue perpendiculaire à l'avenue principale (pour autant qu'on puisse appeler cela une avenue) et le fit entrer chez un antiquaire que Drago n'avait jamais repéré jusque là.

« Tu m'épates, Granger, » murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la caverne d'Ali baba. Elle lui répondit par un sourire satisfait.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, fini le chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, bien que je n'aie eu qu'une malheureuse review pour le chapitre précédent (à laquelle je n'ai même pas pu répondre, monde cruel T_T). Alors si vous avez deux minutes à perdre, prenez la peine de me dire ce que vous en pensez *chibi eyes*_

_Bonne journée/nuit à vous ! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Notes : tout d'abord, joyeux nowel en retard à tout le monde ! Ensuite, je crois que je vous dois des excuses ^^''. Je m'explique :p : j'avais dit que je ne trainerais pas à publier cette fic, et voilà que ça doit faire un mois que je n'ai rien publié, alors qu'elle dort gentiment sur mon ordi, prête depuis longtemps à être lue x) Mais ne me tuez pas é_è la vie d'étudiant est difficile et on se laisse vite submerger par des moyens abrutissants de se changer les idées, et écrire une fic, ça demande trop de réflexion XD (la publier aussi, du coup... faut prendre le temps d'ouvrir internet, d'uploader le document, d'écrire son blabla d'auteur, de faire les réglages de dernière minutes, toussa toussa... trop quoi...). Enfin bref *se met à genoux* je vous demande pardoooon TT____TT

Et bonne lecture ! o/

**Chapitre 3**

Ce mercredi avait semblé interminable à Harry : depuis le matin, l'excitation de tous les élèves comme des fantômes était à son comble. Peeves avait passé toute la matinée à faire des farces aux filles en leur jetant des bombes à eau à la figure, sauf que, vu la couleur de leurs cheveux et la tête qu'elles avaient après cela, il ne devait pas y avoir que de l'eau dans ses bombes. Mme Pomfresh avait dû s'occuper de toutes ces malheureuses et finalement, MacGonnagall avait appelé le baron sanglant à la rescousse pour qu'il calme un peu l'esprit frappeur.

Dès qu'il avait pu, Harry s'était réfugié dans son dortoir et s'était confortablement installé pour terminer son tricot. Il y était arrivé de justesse, juste avant l'heure du dîner et, même s'il fallait avouer que son écharpe était loin d'impressionner par sa beauté, il était plutôt satisfait de son œuvre.

Après avoir mangé en compagnie de ses deux amis, il avait dû supporter Ron pendant deux longues heures. Son meilleur ami se plaignait de son costume et espérait qu'Hermione n'aurait pas trop honte de passer la soirée à son bras. Harry avait essayé de lui remonter le moral tant bien que mal, en disant que ce ne pouvait être pire qu'en quatrième année, mais cela avait été pire que tout et Ron l'avait traité d'ami ingrat avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son lit à baldaquins en boudant.

Harry n'aimait pas trop devoir supporter ces sautes d'humeur. Il s'était rapidement excusé auprès de Ron, qui avait répondit par un grognement mécontent, puis était parti, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, se réfugier dans la volière.

À présent, il fixait le parc s'étendant sous ses pieds et la ligne sombre que formaient les arbres de la forêt interdite, plus loin. Le lac sombre reflétait le quartier de lune dans une image tremblotante et éphémère qui charmait toujours autant Harry. Dans de pareils instants, les souvenirs des années passées se mettaient à défiler devant ses yeux, puis parfois une larme coulait sur sa joue quand il pensait à son parrain, ses parents, ses amis morts au combat, les Weasley qui avaient perdu deux fils. Et enfin, son cœur se gonflait de joie et de soulagement quand il réalisait que le monde était enfin plus sûr, grâce à lui mais aussi grâce à tous ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour le bien de l'humanité.

D'habitude, personne ne venait le déranger dans ses pensées quand il venait dans la volière en pleine nuit, mais ce jour devait être particulier car des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Par réflexe, Harry s'enroula dans sa cape d'invisibilité et se rendit aussi silencieux que possible.

Une silhouette qu'il commençait à reconnaître même en pleine nuit se découpa dans la lumière laiteuse de la nuit, et il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en constatant que ce n'était que Drago. Aussi ôta-t-il immédiatement sa cape.

« Tiens, mais c'est Potter, » lâcha Drago avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. « Pourquoi faut-il qu'on se croise toujours en pleine nuit ? »

« Sûrement un signe du destin, » répondit Harry en imitant la voix mystique qu'utilisait toujours le professeur Trelawney.

« N'importe quoi, » lâcha Drago dans un soupir agacé en allant s'asseoir sur un rebord de pierre en face d'Harry.

« Tu comptes te déguiser en quoi, demain ? » demanda Harry en se remettant sur ses pieds dans la ferme intention de réduire la distance qui le séparait de Drago, comme s'il ressentait brusquement le besoin de le toucher, pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas qu'une chimère.

« Je ne compte pas y aller, » répondit Drago froidement. « Ce genre de fête ne m'amuse pas du tout. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le bienvenu... »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à côté de lui, sans tenir compte du regard étonné et réprobateur de Drago. « Par Merlin, ça ne sert à rien de passer ton temps à fuir les gens. Que feras-tu quand tu devras travailler ? »

« J'irai dans un autre pays, » dit Drago avec légèreté. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais manquer à quelqu'un ici. »

Harry se sentit blessé par cette remarque mais ne dit rien. Il resserra plutôt sa prise autour de sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il tenait dans ses mains tremblantes de froid. Une chouette hulula dans le noir et vint se poser sur l'épaule du rouge et or, comme si elle avait senti sa peine. Elle lui mordit affectueusement l'oreille, comme le faisait toujours Hedwige.

« Tu es sûr que certaines choses ne changent jamais, Drago ? » demanda Harry timidement en relevant les yeux vers le visage pâle et noble de son ennemi de toujours. Le blond haussa les épaules, sans même s'étonner que son prénom était venu si simplement dans la bouche du gryffondor.

« J'en sais rien, Potter. J'ai cessé d'espérer il y a un certain temps déjà. »

« Oh la la ! Quel défaitisme ! » s'exclama Harry, ce qui fit fuir la pauvre chouette. « Je te jure, pour moi ce n'est qu'une question de volonté. » Et à nouveau, il tendit la main à Drago.

Le blond le fixait avec incrédulité, la bouche légèrement bée.

« Allez, » l'encouragea Harry. « Je sais qu'on dit 'jamais deux sans trois', mais ce n'est pas toujours vrai, alors décide-toi. » Il lui fit un petit sourire qui sembla enfin le décider et Drago serra cette main tendue, non sans un temps d'hésitation.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Drago malgré lui alors que leurs mains se séparaient.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique. « Tu as intérêt à être là, demain soir. Je te retrouverai bien. » Il entoura ses épaules de la cape et son corps disparut sans un bruit. Puis il fit un dernier sourire à Drago et devint totalement invisible.

Drago l'entendit faire quelques pas, toujours trop surpris que pour réagir, puis Harry s'arrêta juste devant l'escalier.

« Bonne nuit, beau blond, » lâcha Harry sur un ton qui se voulait moqueur, et il dévala les escaliers, sans un regard en arrière.

*

* *

Drago se tenait devant son miroir, observant avec un mélange de crainte et de satisfaction son reflet. Il portait un masque gris et un costume trois pièces du même gris. Sa veste en queue de pie était ouverte sur un blazer, et le tout le faisait paraître très sérieux, jusqu'à ce que l'on voit la queue grise qui s'agitait dans son dos. Il avait dit à Pansy que ce détail était inutile, tout autant que les oreille qu'elle avait tenu à mettre sur le sommet de son crâne, mais elle lui avait assuré que, au contraire, ça complétait à merveille son costume. Aussi n'avait-il pu protester plus longtemps.

« Tu es par-fait ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Il la remercia vaguement et s'empressa de se défaire de son étreinte pour pouvoir un peu respirer.

Pansy était déguisée en lapin, comme elle l'avait annoncé deux semaines plus tôt. De grandes oreilles blanches et roses étaient posées sur sa tête, elle n'avait pas lésiné sur le maquillage et portait un juste au corps noir, des bas résille, des hauts talons noirs, énormes, et dans son dos était accrochée une toute petite queue noire.

« Par contre, Pans', rassure-moi : tu as déjà vu un lapin ? Un vrai, je veux dire ? » demanda Drago, cynique.

« Hé bien, oui ! Pourquoi ? » dit Pansy en rajoutant une couche de rouge à lèvres carmin.

« Juste comme ça, » répondit Drago avec désespoir.

« En tout cas, c'est vraiment super que tu te sois décidé à venir aussi ! » Pansy lui sauta une nouvelle fois dans les bras avec enthousiasme, et tous deux sortirent enfin de la chambre du blond, pour rejoindre la Grande Salle où aurait lieu le bal.

*

* *

La Grande Salle était vivement décorée, les bannières des quatre maisons flottaient sous le ciel magique parsemé d'étoiles. Les sapins de Noël trônaient déjà de part et d'autre de la grande porte ainsi que sur l'estrade derrière la table des professeurs. De nombreuses tables rondes avaient remplacé les quatre grandes tables habituelles, et elles étaient toutes décorées de fleurs et de bougies. Un bar avait été aménagé et quelques élèves de septième qui s'étaient portés volontaires joueraient le rôle de barmen et barmaids pour la soirée.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans la grande salle, Harry ne cessait de jeter des regards nerveux à sa montre. Déguisé en panthère, entièrement noir, il s'était fondu dans l'ombre d'un coin de la pièce et observait avec intérêt chaque nouvel arrivant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas louper Drago tant celui-ci sortait toujours du lot.

Ron et Hermione étaient assis un peu plus loin et s'embrassaient (déjà) passionnément. Hermione avait directement assuré à son amoureux que son costume de renard était adorable et Ron avait rougi comme jamais. Il avait cependant ajouté qu'il devrait sûrement le retirer en cours de soirée parce que les poils tenaient vraiment trop chaud, ce qui avait fait rire Hermione. Harry n'était pas certain qu'elle ait compris le sous-entendu mais après tout, cela ne le regardait pas.

Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée au moment où une foule de quatrièmes entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Rusard cochant leurs noms sur la liste des élèves.

D'ailleurs, le concierge lui aussi était déguisé... en chameau (et il avait même les deux bosses dans le dos !).

Enfin, les portes se refermèrent et Harry fut déçu de constater qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué l'entrée de Drago, ce qui voulait dire que celui-ci était arrivé avant lui. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron et Hermione dont les bouches étaient enfin décollées, et les professeurs firent leur entrée dans la grande salle. À la plus grande déception de tous, ils n'étaient pas déguisés, ce qui aurait été le cas si Dumbledore avait encore été directeur.

La nouvelle directrice s'avança au milieu de l'estrade et le silence se fit immédiatement. Elle jeta un regard satisfait à l'ensemble des élèves.

« Bonsoir à tous ! Nous voilà tous rassemblés ce soir pour fêter Noël un petit peu à l'avance. Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes tous déguisés... D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne les déguisements, un concours aura lieu tout à l'heure, à 23h. Vous serez invités à noter sur un morceau de papier le nom de celui ou celle que vous trouvez le mieux déguisé, et à minuit sera annoncé le gagnant. Je tiens à rappeler aux élèves de la première à la quatrième année comprise qu'ils devront rejoindre leurs dortoirs à minuit. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée ! »

Elle frappa dans les mains et des lumières apparurent un peu partout tandis que les bougies flottant au dessus des tables rondes s'illuminaient d'un coup. De la musique entraînante s'éleva dans l'air et après quelques minutes, piste fut remplie d'élèves.

Le trio discuta un moment, tant que la musique était juste assez forte que pour leur permettre de parler sans être entendus des autres, mais après une demie-heure, la musique se fit assourdissante et Ron et Hermione reprirent leur activité de bisoutage, au grand dam d'Harry, qui se sentit brusquement de trop.

Il se leva donc et se plongea dans la foule pour tenter d'atteindre le bar. Des corps se pressaient contre lui, des mains le bousculaient sans faire exprès et il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu tant de monde dans la grande salle en une fois. Il parvint, après un effort surhumain, à rejoindre le bar, où il demanda un jus de citrouille en criant pour se faire entendre au dessus de la musique, puis il repartit dans l'autre sens, au milieu de la marée humaine, avec la difficulté de plus qu'était le verre dans sa main.

« Je n'y survivrai jamais, » gémit-il pour lui-même, alors que quelqu'un venait encore se coller à lui.

*

* *

Drago regardait d'un œil consterné Pansy le lapin se trémousser au milieu de la scène. Quelques garçons de dernière année (qui avaient dû boire autre chose que du jus de citrouille durant l'après-midi) se collaient à elle de façon suggestive, ce qui semblait l'enchanter grandement.

Le blond soupira d'agacement, et décida de rejoindre le bar pour s'occuper, puisqu'il mettrait au moins vingt minutes au total pour traverser la foule dans un sens, commander son verre de jus de citrouille, et retraverser la foule pour rejoindre sa table où il n'y avait personne.

Seulement n'était-il pas à la moitié de son trajet qu'il vit Harry Potter passer juste sous son nez, très mignon dans son costume tout noir et tout collant de panthère. Le gryffondor tenait un verre de jus de citrouille à la main et semblait avoir du mal à ne pas en mettre partout. Un sourire mesquin apparut sur les lèvres du loup et il vint se coller à la panthère qui sursauta à son contact, reversant la moitié de son verre à ses pieds.

« Alors Potter la panthère ? Je croyais que c'était toi qui me retrouveras, » lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Harry se retourna vers lui, un air positivement surpris sur le visage. Il l'observa un instant, depuis les oreilles pointues jusqu'à la queue qui frétillait en rythme avec la musique, et conclut son analyse par un grand sourire.

« Très réussi, le costume de loup, » rétorqua Harry sans se départir de son sourire.

Quelqu'un passa derrière Harry et le bouscula, le faisant foncer droit sur le loup qui le recueillit dans ses bras avec douceur.

« Les panthères ne sont-elles pas censées être agiles ? » demanda le loup, railleur, au creux de l'oreille d'un Harry rougissant, plus à cause de la proximité de leurs deux corps que de la boutade.

Harry tenta d'ignorer la remarque, et de reprendre contenance, en constatant à haute voix qu'il avait lâché son verre à cause de l'idiot qui l'avait bousculé.

« Si tu crains de te faire encore bousculer, on pourrait sortir ? » proposa Drago, innocemment. Il avait l'impression que l'ambiance de la fête lui montait à la tête et, brusquement, le besoin d'embrasser Harry l'avait envahi. Mais devant tout le monde, il ne pouvait pas...

Harry, de son côté, ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait en cet instant entre eux, mais n'hésita pas un instant à répondre par l'affirmative. Drago était bien trop beau en loup pour son propre bien et Harry ne supporterait pas que d'autres paires d'yeux que la sienne se pose sur le serpentard. Drago, enhardi par la réaction du gryffondor, le saisit par la main et le guida à travers la foule qui dansait jusqu'à la grande porte ou se tenait toujours Rusard le chameau. Ils saisirent le plan que le concierge leur donnait, juste histoire de pouvoir sortir plus vite, et partirent à l'ascension du grand escalier de marbre, toujours main dans la main.

« Où tu m'emmènes ? » demanda finalement Harry, le cœur battant la chamade sous ses côtes.

Le blond, qui ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui passait par la tête en cet instant, se retourna vers la panthère : « à vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien. Tu n'as pas une idée ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant, et l'image d'un petit salon confortable agrémenté d'une cheminée et d'un épais tapis lui vit à l'esprit. « Je sais ! Suis-moi, » dit-il en prenant les devants.

*

* *

« Pourquoi la salle sur demande ? » questionna Drago tandis que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

« Parce qu'ici au moins, on est sûrs d'être au calme, » répondit Harry avec naturel, debout devant le serpentard.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, lourd d'un passé qu'ils auraient voulu effacer, plein de promesses d'un avenir différent par leurs volontés conjuguées. Et dire qu'à peine quelques mois plus tôt, ils n'auraient supporté de se retrouver ainsi face à face, ils se seraient insultés, et sûrement frappés aussi. Mais aujourd'hui trop de choses avaient changé. Une certaine tension était toujours palpable mais de nature totalement différente. Harry se rapprocha d'un pas du blond qui le fixait d'un air étrange, justement comme un loup qui se sentait pris au piège, dans un piège qui pourtant lui plaisait d'une certaine manière.

Les mains du brun se posèrent sur le visage de son ennemi de toujours, et doucement, il souleva le masque pour l'ôter du visage pâle au regard d'argent. Puis, s'approchant encore, il se pencha sur le côté et ferma à moitié les yeux, ignorant de l'appréhension qui rongeait Drago de l'intérieur.

Mais lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent enfin, que leurs corps se rejoignirent et que leurs mains se trouvèrent, toute cette appréhension, cette tension disparut. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, profond, passionné, comme s'ils avaient des années à rattraper. La tête d'Harry lui tournait, son nez était saturé de la douce odeur de Drago, ses mains avides de tout découvrir ce corps qui si longtemps l'avait fait rêver. Timidement, il darda sa langue entre ses lèvres humides, et il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que Drago réponde à sa demande muette, entrouvrant ses lèvres. Il lâcha un léger gémissement lorsque leurs langues se caressèrent avec douceur d'abord, puis avec plus de violence.

Lorsque leurs bouches se quittèrent enfin, ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle, les yeux brillants, les mains tremblantes.

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'ôter son masque à Harry, avec une délicatesse que le brun ne lui soupçonnait pas. Les mains à la peau diaphane du blond allèrent se perdre dans les mèches rebelles du gryffondor qui ferma les yeux et plongea son visage dans sa nuque pour respirer son odeur à pleins poumons.

Les mains de Drago se mirent à voyager sur son corps, à la manière d'une caresse aérienne, juste suffisante pour faire s'envoler les papillons qui avaient élu domicile au creux du ventre d'Harry. La main droite de Drago arriva enfin à retrouver sa semblable et, avec une gentillesse autoritaire, il emmena Harry jusqu'au canapé installé près de la cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un feu.

Le brun se laissa, faire sans chercher à comprendre si tout cela était rêve ou réalité, il s'assit sur le canapé et attira Drago vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser encore, déjà drogué au goût de ses lèvres, à leur texture si particulière, à son odeur, sa douceur, sa chaleur. Le blond, assis sur les genoux du gryffondor, laissa à nouveau ses mains se balader sur le corps d'Harry, cette fois sous ses vêtements, découvrant chaque parcelle de son torse d'attrapeur, presque complètement glabre hormis cette ligne de poils qui partait de son nombril pour aller s'enfoncer sous la barrière de sa ceinture, comme une invite de son corps à un contact plus intime.

Drago quitta la lèvres d'Harry, désireux d'aller lui aussi découvrir son cou si appétissant sous ces mèches d'un noir de jais. Il fit glisser son nez depuis son oreille jusqu'à son épaule en soufflant dessus pour le titiller, pendant que ses mains s'affairaient à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture pour suivre la ligne de poils plus bas.

Il se mit alors à mordiller le cou du brun, se délectant des légers gémissement qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres closes, légèrement rougies par leurs précédents baisers, et glissa une main dans le boxer d'Harry où il commença à le caresser doucement sur toute la longueur, pendant que son autre main glissait encore sur son torse.

« Mh, Draaaa...y, » gémit Harry en bougeant légèrement le bassin. Il se sentait incapable de faire autre chose que de profiter de ces douces caresses tant les sensations le submergeaient, mais cela semblait convenir au blond.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, beau brun ? Tu n'arrives plus à dire mon nom maintenant ? » demanda-t-il avant de le mordre à nouveau dans le cou.

« Drag... Draaaa, » réessaya Harry, sans succès, ce qui arracha un léger rire attendri au blond.

« Dis-moi, que veux-tu de moi ? » chuchota Drago, après lui avoir mordillé le lobe de l'oreille.

« Je v... Je te... mmmh... veux, » répondit Harry, les yeux clos. La langue de Drago léchait délicieusement bien son cou, et sa main dans son boxer ne cessait de le torturer d'une façon des plus exquises. Harry en voulait plus, mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il bouge ses mains aussi, même s'il se sentait déjà planer à des kilomètres de la planète Terre. Il ôta son veston et son blazer à Drago avec une rapidité qui le surprit lui-même, mais eut plus de mal avec la chemise, probablement à cause des dents qui s'attaquaient gentiment à son cou, ou cette main taquine dans son pantalon qui lui arrachait des gémissement à chaque mouvement.

Drago finit par prendre les choses en main et retira sa chemise lui-même, les mains légèrement tremblantes d'excitation. Puis il fit pareil avec le t-shirt à longues manches noir d'Harry et leurs vêtements s'empilèrent au sol dans un bruissement léger de tissus. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent enfin tandis que les quatre mains partaient à l'aventure sur ce corps qui leur était offert.

La peau pâle de Drago scintillait faiblement d'un éclat lunaire tandis que celle d'Harry semblait flamber à la lueur tremblante du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Il leur en fallait plus, toujours plus. Drago se débarrassa de ses chaussures sans défaire les lacets, puis défit sa ceinture et se remit debout devant Harry qui l'observa retirer son pantalon, totalement hypnotisé par les gestes gracieux de celui qui fut son ennemi.

Drago ne semblait pas gêné pour le moins du monde alors qui se tenait devant lui, nu comme au premier jour. Il tendit la main au brun, l'invitant à se mettre debout, et cette fois Harry la saisit sans hésiter. Il se colla contre le torse de Drago qu'il entoura de ses deux bras, et blottit son visage dans son cou, dardant de temps à autres sa langue entre ses lèvres humides, tandis que Drago lui ôtait son pantalon en douceur.

Une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements, Harry fut allongé sur le canapé par les bons soins de Drago qui s'était installé entre ses jambes. Le serpentard posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry et le questionna du regard, mais les yeux du gryffondor étaient toujours mis clos et il n'y lut aucune crainte. Aussi se mit-il à caresser du bout de la langue la peau de son torse, descendant un peu plus bas à chaque fois. Les gémissement d'Harry, encore hésitants, se faisaient tout de même plus forts, et finirent en un glapissement entre l'étonnement et le plaisir lorsque les lèvres chaudes et humides vinrent se poser sur son sexe turgescent.

Si la langue de Drago aurait pu le projeter au septième ciel à elle-seule, elle fut largement aidée par les mains baladeuses et les doigts curieux de découvrir son corps plus profondément. Perdu entre la langue qui voyageait sur son sexe et les doigts humides qui pénétraient son intimité, il ballotait de la tête en gémissant, une main crispée dans les cheveux blonds et l'autre sur le rebord du canapé.

Drago lécha une dernière fois le membre érigé d'Harry avant de relever la tête, malgré les protestations du brun, et vint coller tout son corps contre le sien déjà si chaud. Il embrassa tendrement Harry pour le rassurer et passa une main dans ses cheveux humides, dégageant son front.

« Je risque de te faire mal, » murmura-t-il doucement.

« M'en fous, » répondit Harry en ouvrant grand les yeux. Ses deux émeraudes, brillantes d'excitation et de sincérité, terminèrent de convaincre Drago qui n'en attendait pas plus pour continuer. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait la tête qui tournait, et ne restait dans sa tête qu'une obsession : celle de posséder ce corps qu'il avait désiré pendant si longtemps.

Il se redressa donc et pris appui sur un bras pour soulever légèrement le bassin d'Harry de l'autre main.

Harry lâcha un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit le membre si gros de Drago devant son entrée mais tenta de ne pas se crisper, la main sur sa hanche le rassurant par des mouvements circulaires du pouce sur sa peau humide. Drago tenta de lui faire le moins mal possible en poussant jusqu'à entrer d'un coup en lui, mais Harry se retint de crier de douleur en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge et il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale pour dépasser la sensation de déchirement. Drago, lui, avait dû se retenir de jouir tout de suite quand les chairs d'Harry s'étaient resserrées sur son sexe.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous deux repris leurs esprits, Harry fit un léger mouvement du bassin pour inviter Drago à continuer. Le blond ne se fit pas prier mais alla plus doucement cette fois-ci, le temps que le corps d'Harry se fasse à lui. La main du brun vint trouver celle de Drago sur sa hanche, et s'accrocha à elle comme à une encre. Puis il partirent dans une danse endiablée, brûlante de sensations, d'odeurs, de gémissements rauques.

Drago se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts pour observer le visage délicieusement rouge du gryffondor, alors qu'il accélérait encore la cadence. Les jambes d'Harry vinrent naturellement s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il put poser un baiser sur son front, ses joues humides, ses yeux fermés, sa bouche légèrement sèche et brûlante.

Chaque mouvement le menait plus près de la jouissance mais il tentait de garder pied, pour procurer du bonheur à son partenaire qui semblait totalement inexpérimenté. Enfin, il atteignit ce petit bout de plaisir caché profondément, et Harry resserra ses cuisses autour de lui sous le coup de la surprise. Il se retira et recommença, encore et encore, faisait à chaque fois gémir Harry un peu plus.

Son corps entier tremblait sous les coups de hanches de Drago, et il en demandait encore plus, la main serrée sur celle du blond.

« Drago... Encore ! » criait-il à chaque marrée montante.

« Harry, je vais... Plus tenir... mh, très longtemps, » murmura Drago à son oreille.

« M'en fous ! Vas-yyyy, » répondit Harry. Il avait l'impression que Drago allait toujours plus loin, plus profondément en lui, et son cœur était sur le point d'exploser, lorsqu'enfin, il se répandit entre leurs deux corps tendus à l'extrême, criant un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors. Il se resserra autour du membre de Drago, qui le suivit une seconde plus tard dans la jouissance.

Drago se laissa retomber sur le corps moite d'Harry et ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre son souffle.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne année et bonne santé à tous ! (non, je ne suis pas encore morte, et je ne vous oublie pas XD je suis juste très occupée par mes études, ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plaît é_è). La vie est injuste... Je m'explique : habituellement, c'est durant les vacances, ou pendant les périodes où je serais censée étudier que j'ai le plus d'inspiration, mais là, depuis deux semaines, rien... Le vide absolu... Et ce, que ce soit concernant mes travaux aussi bien que mes fics en cours (oui, je sais, j'en ai pas mal en suspens -_- *author's shame*) Enfin... J'espère que ça ira mieux en juin XD bien qu'il serait plus judicieux de ma part de consacrer mon temps à mon étude, n'est-ce pas ? (_insérez ici les encouragements pour la pauvre auteure déprimée_)

Ceci dit, voilà un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise (et que quelqu'un le lise, aussi :p) !

**Chapitre 4**

Harry se réveilla de longues minutes plus tard, frissonnant malgré le corps encore tiède de Drago collé tout contre le sien. Il cligna des yeux et se frotta même les paupières pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait encore à l'intérieur lui confirma que ce ne pouvait être que la réalité. À présent, il hésitait entre partir comme un voleur (et faire preuve de manque de courage, ridicule pour un gryffondor) ou tenter de réveiller Drago, même s'il semblait dormir comme un bienheureux.

Mais il n'eut pas à tergiverser plus longtemps car le serpentard sortit de son sommeil à cet instant précis en s'étirant comme un chaton satisfait. Il entrouvrit les yeux, et un sourire se dessina lorsqu'il constata qu'Harry était toujours près de lui. Il entoura sa taille d'un bras et l'attira à lui en reposant la tête sur le canapé.

« J'ai eu peur que tu sois parti, » murmura-t-il pour ne pas briser l'ambiance intime de la pièce.

Harry lâcha un vague « mmpf » en plongeant son nez dans la douce chevelure blonde de son tout nouvel amant. « J'ai froid, » dit-il enfin, alors que les légers tremblements de son corps l'avaient trahi depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Drago partit dans un rire cristallin qui réveilla les papillons dans le ventre d'Harry. « Tu aurais dû prévoir une chambre plutôt qu'un salon. »

« J'avais pas envie de te faire peur, » rétorqua Harry, la mine boudeuse.

Drago secoua légèrement la tête, quelques mèches blondes retombèrent devant son visage et vinrent chatouiller son nez. « Allez, habille-toi. Ce serait malheureux que tu tombes malade si près de Noël. »

Harry haussa les épaules pour chasser l'idée de la maladie mais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se leva et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés tandis que Drago faisait de même de son côté. Une fois cela fait, ils se rassirent l'un à côté de l'autre, et un silence étrange prit place. Harry se sentait bizarrement gêné de ce qui venait de se passer alors qu'il en avait rêvé pendant si longtemps. Drago, quant à lui, se demandait ce qui avait bien pu l'amener de la haine à une telle attirance physique frisant l'obsession depuis un certain temps déjà.

Puis Harry se souvint avoir croisé Drago à l'infirmerie, et il était évident que la curiosité l'emporterait sur le risque de parler de quelque chose de délicat.

« Dis, tu faisais quoi à l'infirmerie ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Le visage de Drago se referma aussitôt et, se raidissant brusquement, il répondit : « rien qui te regarde. »

« D'accord, » lâcha Harry dans un soupir. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de Drago et, timidement, posa sa main sur celle du blond.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu rejoignes tes amis, sinon ils vont se demander où tu es, » dit Drago en se penchant sur Harry pour poser un baiser sur son front.

« Mh, là je serais plutôt d'humeur à dormir, » répondit Harry. « Et puis je crois qu'ils auront assez à faire sans devoir s'inquiéter de l'endroit où je me trouve... »

Drago se retint d'éclater de rire. « Oh !, ne parle pas de cauchemars, tu veux ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard assassin mais ne dit rien. Après tout, si entre eux tout était différent à présent, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait changé. Drago restait un serpentard et son ex meilleur ennemi, et il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse...

« Or donc, tu restes à Poudlard pour Noël ? Était-ce une sorte d'invitation déguisée ? » le railla Drago avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux noirs déjà en bataille, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

« Peut-être bien, » répondit Harry avec sérieux.

*

* *

Lorsqu'Harry arriva le lendemain dans la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuner, Ron et Hermione avaient depuis longtemps cessé d'espérer le voir sortir de sous sa couette. Et alors que le héros national se laissait tomber sur le banc à côté de Ron dans le but de remplir son estomac vide, son meilleur ami se mit en tête de lui soutirer des informations au sujet de ses activités nocturnes de la veille.

« T'étais où hier soir ? » demanda-t-il sans délicatesse.

« J'étais dans la salle sur demande, » répondit Harry avec légèreté.

« Avec qui ? » continua le roux sans lâcher son ami du regard.

« Ron ! » s'indigna sa petite-amie, qui elle avait déjà compris depuis longtemps qui était cette mystérieuse personne.

Harry la calma du regard et répondit nonchalamment : « je ne crois pas que ça te regarde. Et puis de toute façon, tu aurais dû t'occuper d'Hermione plutôt que te demander où je me trouvais. »

Ron plissa les yeux d'étonnement. « C'est si secret que ça, pour que tu ne puisses même pas dire à ton meilleur ami qui était avec toi hier soir ? »

« Oh !, bon sang, Ron ! » s'exclama Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il serait temps que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas tout le temps envie de me parler de toute ma vie ! Tu ne me racontes pas tout ce que tu fais avec Hermione et je ne m'en offusque pas pour autant. Grandis un peu. »

Hermione rougit brusquement à l'évocation de ses activités avec son amoureux mais ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant s'intéresser de près au contenu de son assiette. Ron, quant à lui, hésitait entre bouder et s'excuser, mais opta finalement pour la première solution. Il croisa les bras et jeta un regard blessé à Harry, mais celui-ci ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui.

A l'autre bout de la sale, Drago Malefoy venait de s'asseoir, Pansy Parkinson à côté de lui, et jetait un regard prometteur à son tout nouvel amant.

*

* *

Étant donné que le lendemain était le jour du départ des élèves qui fêtaient Noël en famille, les cours avaient été annulés ce vendredi enneigé. Les habitants du château de Poudlard s'occupaient donc entre leurs valises, la neige qui avait à nouveau recouvert le parc durant la nuit, et pour certains comme les serpentards, une petite fête dans la salle commune.

En temps normal – _avant –_, Drago y aurait assisté, comme tous les élèves de sa Maison, mais cette année, il ne se sentait pas vraiment le bienvenu, et avait donc préféré aller déambuler dans les couloirs vides puisqu'il n'avait pas de valise à faire.

Il avait erré quelques instants sans trop savoir où aller, et finalement, ses pieds l'avaient guidé jusqu'à son banc habituel...Où était déjà assis quelqu'un.

Ce quelqu'un avait une écharpe rouge et or, et des cheveux noirs en bataille. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensa à la farce qu'il pourrait faire à son amoureux (qui, il fallait le préciser, l'avait dévoré du regard pendant tout le déjeuner). Lentement, il s'approcha comme un félin de l'insouciant jeune homme contemplant les nuages, et sauta sur le dos du gryffondor sans un bruit.

Harry lâcha un cri sous le coup de la surprise, et Drago partit dans un rire léger, heureux, étreignant son griffon avec tendresse.

« Je savais que tu finirais par venir ici, » dit Harry, le visage illuminé d'un sourire particulièrement radieux.

Drago vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry et passa un bras autour des épaules du gryffondor. « Alors, bien dormi ? »

Harry se blottit contre lui pour se soustraire aux assauts du vent léger mais glacial, fermant les yeux. « Bien, même si j'aurais préféré être avec toi, » répondit-il dans un soupir.

« Potter, rêve pas trop, tu veux ? » lâcha Drago avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, mais il le retint contre lui en rigolant. « C'est bon, je blague ! »

« C'est pas drôle ! Je croyais que tu ne m'appelais plus par mon nom de famille, » répondit Harry en gigotant pour se défaire de l'étreinte du blond. Drago soupira mais le laissa s'éloigner sans rien dire.

« Ça risque d'en faire jaser si je t'appelle par ton prénom devant tout le monde, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Drago d'une voix douce, lointaine.

Harry haussa les épaules. « De toute façon, tu m'ignorais déjà depuis la rentrée, alors on n'aura qu'à continuer comme ça si tu n'as pas envie que ça _jase_... »

« Je t'ignorais ? » s'indigna Drago en se redressant sur le banc, l'air presque choqué. « C'est toi qui ne me jetais même plus un regard ! »

A présent il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sourire sur le visage du gryffondor. « Bien sûr que je ne te regardais plus, je craignais que tu m'insulte encore ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard remplis de colère et de ressentiment, qui donna l'impression à Harry que tout était redevenu comme avant. Mais Drago baissa les yeux en secouant la tête, un léger soupir s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se laissa aller contre le dossier du banc.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit utile de se 'disputer' pour ça... C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que les gens parlent de nous, Harry. »

D'un coup, la tension quitta les épaules d'Harry, et il retrouva sa place dans les bras de Drago. « C'est vrai, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça, » répondit-il en glissant sa main dans celle de Drago.

« Et si tu voulais bien ne pas en parler à Weasley, aussi, ça m'arrangerait. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'interdis pas d'en parler à Hermione tant que t'y es ? » demanda Harry, entre le rire et l'indignation.

« Parce qu'elle le sait déjà, » rétorqua Drago. Un coup de vent un peu plus fort le fit frissonner, et il serra un peu plus Harry contre lui.

« Comment tu sais qu'elle le sait ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Quoi ? Tu lui as dit ? » le charria Drago. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de parler de son cadeau de Noël à Harry, puisque Drago voulait que cela reste une surprise. Et visiblement, Hermione ne lui avait rien dit du tout. Il faudrait qu'il pense à la remercier... Peut-être.

« Non ! » s'exclama Harry. « Et de toute façon, je lui aurais dit quoi ? Qu'on a couché ensemble ? Je ne sais même pas ce que ça représentait pour toi, tout ça... »

Drago ferma les yeux tandis que ses mâchoires se crispaient d'agacement. « Par Merlin, Harry, ça doit bien faire quatre ans que j'attendais ça. Tu crois que je serais là aujourd'hui si tu ne représentais rien à mes yeux ? J'aurais très bien pu ne jamais revenir à Poudlard, et tout le monde aurait été très heureux. Sauf moi. Et c'était _plus_ que 'coucher ensemble', à mon sens. »

Harry le fixa un instant droit dans les yeux, incrédule de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis un sourire réjoui apparut sur ses lèvres gercées par le froid hivernal.

« Merde, Harry, tu me rends presque romantique, » gémit Drago en rougissant légèrement.

Harry ne put se retenir une seconde de plus d'éclater de rire, encore plus lorsque Drago se mit à grommeler de façon peu aristocratique.

« Ça n'a rien de drôle ! Pour une fois que je tâche d'être sincère avec toi, j'en viendrais presque à le regretter... »

« Désolé, Drago, » Harry parvint-il à articuler après avoir essuyé les larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux, « je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à de telles déclarations, venant de toi, mais en fait, je suis vraiment heureux que tu me dises ça... Et j'adore te rendre romantique. » Il se pencha sur le blond et attrapa son visage de ses mains glacées, pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre bien longtemps pour que le serpentard réponde à son baiser, avec passion, tendresse, et une pointe de précipitation. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec bonheur et leurs bouches se réapprirent une nouvelle fois, leur arrachant parfois un soupir de satisfaction.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Harry avait les yeux brillants et les joues rougies de plaisir. Il se sentait enfin aimé, apprécié pour ce qu'il était vraiment, même si Drago était loin de tout connaître de sa vie. Ils prendraient du temps pour se découvrir, mais Harry savait que ça en valait la chandelle : la preuve en était que Drago était encore là, et rien que pour lui.

Un éclair fugace de tristesse et de regret passa dans les yeux de Drago mais l'instant d'après, il redevenait souriant et d'apparence détendue, alors Harry préféra penser que c'était un effet de son imagination. Pourtant, il se rappela qu'il ne savait toujours pas pour quelle raison Drago s'était rendu à l'infirmerie.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait rentrer, » murmura Drago au creux de son oreille, le sortant de ses pensées. « Tu devrais profiter de cette soirée avec tes amis, puisqu'ils partent demain. »

Harry acquiesça, se redressant déjà pour s'en aller. Il embrassa Drago au coin des lèvres et lui fit un sourire innocent. « On se voit demain, alors, » dit-il, les yeux replis de joie, avant de partir en frissonnant dans le vent et la neige.

Drago frissonna aussi, mais pour une autre raison : il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sa main se referma spontanément sur la bague qu'il portait à une chaînette autour du cou, un anneau en or blanc serti d'une émeraude minuscule mais qui brillait d'un étrange éclat sous les rayons laiteux du soleil hivernal.

Décidément, il détestait vraiment Noël.

*

* *

Le matin du 24 décembre était froid, brumeux et recouvert de neige. Harry avait bien dit à Ron de le réveiller avant qu'ils ne partent prendre le train, pour qu'il puisse lui dire au revoir ainsi qu'à Hermione, cependant il ne se gêna pas pour bougonner et ronchonner de toutes ses forces lorsque Ron le secoua et lui retira vivement sa couverture, exposant ainsi son corps encore plongé dans le sommeil aux assauts de l'air froid de la chambre.

Harry cria au meurtre en se redressant, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, et l'air hagard. Cette vision de cauchemar n'était cependant plus exceptionnelle pour son meilleur ami et Ron osa même lui décocher un sourire vainqueur.

« Dépêche-toi, si tu veux dire au revoir à Hermione, parce qu'on est parti dans 20 minutes, » dit-il en se retournant vers sa valise qu'il ferma d'un coup sec.

Harry se laissa retomber sur son lit en gémissant mais se força à ne pas y rester allongé puisqu'il avait promis à ses amis qu'il serait là. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était vaguement habillé et réveillé, et descendait les escaliers en colimaçon de la tour à la suite de Ron qui soliloquait déjà sur le programme de ses vacances.

« … Et je sens que maman va encore nous demander de dégnomer le jardin. Au moins cette fois elle ne nous sortira pas un bouquin de Lockart ! » disait-il sans même prêter attention aux grognements d'Harry.

Hermione les attendait au bas des escaliers dans la salle commune des rouge et or, déjà prête depuis longtemps si l'on se fiait au livre qu'elle tenait dans la main droite, et qu'elle avait commencé la veille au soir.

« Bonjour Harry ! Tu as une mine affreuse ! Et dire que j'avais dit à Ron de te laisser dormir, » dit-elle en serrant son ami dans ses bras. Harry fut juste capable de répondre un « b'jour, » avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Bah, maintenant il est debout, alors autant qu'il vienne avec nous, » dit Ron sur un ton légèrement désolé (même si ce qu'il disait prouvait qu'il ne l'était pas du tout). Il prit Harry par le bras et l'emmena de force jusqu'à l'entrée du château, d'où les élèves commençaient déjà à s'en aller vers Pré-au-lard.

Ils montèrent eux aussi dans une des calèches de l'école, qui étaient toujours tirées par des sombrals, bien que le ministère eut parlé de les remplacer par des animaux plus conventionnels, surtout lorsque Hagrid avait annoncé que c'était lui qui les avait éduqués (il avait même ajouté qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir, ce qui avait semblé encore plus effrayer le ministre). Les au revoirs ne furent pas vraiment larmoyants, ils se promirent de s'écrire et Hermione serra trois fois Harry dans ses bras avant d'accepter de monter dans le train à la locomotive rouge, tandis que Ron demandait encore à Harry s'il était certain de vouloir rester à Poudlard malgré l'invitation de Molly.

Enfin, le train démarra, et Harry et Hagrid agitèrent la main pendant de longues minutes à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione qui s'éloignaient sur les rails qui les ramenaient à Londres.

*

* *

Le soir de Noël arriva bien plus vite que ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu. Il était rentré après avoir salué ses amis sur le quai de Pré-au-lard, avait fait une longue sieste et n'était redescendu qu'à l'heure de déjeuner, où il avait mangé avec quelques élèves de septième de gryffondor à qui il ne parlait presque pas en temps normal, mais qui s'avérèrent de bonne compagnie. Puis il était allé dans le parc, avait passé un bon moment à discuter avec Hagrid et avait même joué dans la neige avec Crockdur, avant de se rendre compte que Drago lui manquait vraiment trop. Il était parti en quête du blond mais avait été incapable de mettre la main dessus. Déçu et frustré, il était retourné dans la salle commune des gryffondor où il avait écrit cinq débuts de lettres différents qu'il aurait voulu adresser à Molly, mais aucune ne le satisfaisait. Il les avait jetées dans le feu et avait observé les flammes pendant des heures.

Ce fut son estomac qui lui rappela que le repas de Noël ne devrait plus tarder. Le souvenir du dernier Noël qu'il avait passé à Poudlard se rappela à lui, comme s'il datait d'her. C'est donc heureux et plein d'enthousiasme qu'il descendit dans la Grande Salle, aménagée pour l'occasion : les quatre longues tables avaient été remplacées par une seule et unique table de taille plutôt impressionnante. Elle était recouverte d'une nappe d'un blanc immaculé, et parsemée de petites étoiles argentées, la vaisselle en or rutilait à la lueur des centaines de bougies qui flottaient par magie juste au dessus de la table, et des paquets cadeaux explosifs avaient été placés de ci de là, comme invitant les élèves à les faire exploser immédiatement.

Un instant, Harry fut ramené des années en arrière, à une époque où tout était si compliqué pour lui, et lorsqu'il releva la tête vers la place qui fut autrefois celle du vieux directeur, il fut presque choqué de ne pas y voir Dumbledore mais McGonnagall. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit, aussi s'assit-il immédiatement pour tenter de reprendre contenance. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà présents et discutaient avec entrain. L'ambiance était à la fête, mais il manquait encore quelqu'un pour que le bonheur d'Harry fut complet.

*

* *

Drago courait à travers les couloirs de Poudlard comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait passé la journée à l'infirmerie et espérait encore arriver à l'heure au banquet de Noël, bien que Mme Pomfresh lui ait conseillé de ne pas faire trop d'efforts physiques dans les jours à venir. Elle l'avait lâché de mauvaise grâce pour qu'il rejoigne les autres à la fête dans la Grande Salle, mais il avait promis de faire attention. Et là, il courait comme un dératé en priant pour qu'Harry lui ait gardé une place. Même à côté de lui. Peu lui importait à présent que l'on parle d'eux.

Mme Pomfresh l'avait appelé dans la matinée, et lui avait annoncé qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé l'antidote. Mais le dosage devait être si précis qu'elle craignait que les effets soient pires dans l'immédiat. Drago avait assuré qu'il était prêt à tout pour guérir de cette crasse, et que rien ne pourrait être pire que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu.

Elle avait donc accepté de faire la piqure mais aurait voulu qu'il passe la nuit à l'infirmerie. Seulement, personne ne pouvait résister au charme d'un Malefoy, et il avait obtenu sa liberté conditionnelle.

Il entra donc en trombe dans la Grande Salle alors que la directrice allait faire son discours de Noël. Il s'excusa platement et alla s'asseoir à la seule place qu'il restait (à ses yeux, du moins), juste à côté d'Harry. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre son souffle, trop occupé à écouter les battements anarchiques de son cœur que pour prêter la moindre attention à ce que disait la directrice. Une main tiède se posa sur la sienne, trop froide, et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsque Harry murmura au creux de son oreille : « j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas alors que je t'avais gardé la place. »

Oh !, oui, il s'en foutait que ça jase à leur sujet. Il était amoureux, il n'y avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet...

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les professeurs avaient un peu bu et que les élèves étaient trop occupés à rire de leurs découvertes dans les pétards à cadeaux, il sentit cette main taquine se poser sur sa cuisse tandis que le regard émeraude de son voisin de table le dévorait du regard sans que personne n'y prête la moindre attention.

« Tu fais quelque chose, cette nuit ? » lui demanda Harry avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

« Oui, j'enlève un très joli garçon et je le garde avec moi jusqu'à demain matin, » répondit Drago, accompagnant ses moins d'un langoureux regard en biais.

« Et on peut savoir qui est ce veinard ? » dit Harry en détournant le regard, les joues légèrement roses.

« Il s'appelle Harry. »

« Harry ? Et quel est son nom de famille ? Harry, c'est un nom bien commun » répondit le gryffondor en mimant la curiosité.

« Peu importe son nom de famille. Il est ce qu'il est, qu'il soit Potter ou n'importe quel autre Harry, ça ne change rien pour moi. »

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage d'Harry, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter immédiatement sur son serpentard qui l'aguichait de son regard d'argent liquide brûlant de désir. La soirée risquait de leur paraître encore bien longue.

*

* *

La chambre de Drago était plongée dans les ténèbres que seul un fin rayon de lune venait briser par l'interstice entre les rideaux sombres qui masquaient la grande fenêtre. Tous les habitants du château étaient plongés dans le sommeil magique de Noël, sauf les deux jeunes hommes, tendrement enlacés dans les draps vers du lit à baldaquins qui trônait au centre de la chambre.

Le lit grinçait, et ils auraient certainement trouvé cela moins drôle s'ils avaient eu des voisins, mais les cachots des serpentards étaient entièrement vides (et Drago était doué pour jeter des _silencio_ des plus efficaces), aussi Harry ne se gênait-il pas pour faire entendre sa voix à qui le pourrait.

Les yeux fermés, les joues rouges, la respiration haletante, il se perdait dans les bras blancs de son amant, lui gémissant de continuer, resserrant ses mains sur les draps et ses cuisses sur la taille de Drago, qui accédait avec plaisir à sa demande.

« Je t'aime, » murmurait parfois Harry entre deux gémissements, et comme c'était chose peu courante pour un Malefoy de répondre ce genre de banalités, Drago répondait à cette déclaration par plus de vigueur dans ses caresses intimes, ponctuant lui aussi cette danse romantique par des gémissements qui n'étaient qu'une traduction maladroite de toutes les sensations lui traversant le corps.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il observait chaque parcelle de la peau d'Harry se recouvrir peu à peu d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, il se perdait aussi parfois dans les senteurs aux accents boisés que cette peau couleur caramel dégageait, il plongeait ses mains avec avidité dans la masse de mèches sombres comme un chercheur d'or dans l'eau d'une rivière.

Ils se perdaient dans et sur le corps de l'autre, toujours avides de plus de sensations, de vibrations. Et si dehors le vent soufflait avec force, charriant l'air froid du nord, à l'intérieur de la petite pièce il faisait une chaleur étouffante, saturée d'énergie, de magie crépitante. Aussi, lorsqu'au creux de leur être explosa le feu d'artifice, une vague d'énergie les traversa de part en part. Ils n'avaient jamais si bien vu, entendu, ni autant pu toucher les choses qu'en cet instant.

Ils s'étreignirent encore durant de longues heures, simplement blottis l'un contre l'autre, s'abandonnant au silence de la chambre et l'ambiance paisible, _romantique_ (n'en déplaise à Drago).

« Je t'aime, » murmura Harry une dernière fois, avant de s'endormir, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Le sourire du premier amour véritable.

Le cœur de Drago se serra une nouvelle fois alors qu'il tentait de ne pas perdre espoir. Le mauvais pressentiment était encore là, ainsi que l'anneau à l'émeraude, le dernier présent de sa mère. Il le serra dans sa main moite et s'endormit ainsi, le front barré d'un trait qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Pour lui ou pour Harry ? Lui-même n'était pas sûr.

* * *

Bonne laissez année une 2010 review à please tous !

_(Non, il n'y a pas de message subliminal, je n'aurais pas osé (a))_


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le dernier ! Enfin !! J'espère sincèrement ne vous avoir pas fait trop attendre, surtout pour une fin aussi minable =.= (« C'est pas une vraie death fic ! u__u » m'a reproché l'instigatrice de ce défi... Mais bon, ce serait moche, de voir un si beau jeune homme mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, je trouvais juste que ça n'allait pas dans l'esprit de mon histoire, donc j'ai un peu abusé de magie =3 bref, chut, vous verrez bien.) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :p

**Chapitre 5**

Ce fut un rayon de soleil particulièrement coriace pour la saison qui sortit Harry du sommeil. Il battit des paupières et soupira d'aise, prêt à se lever, lorsqu'il sentit un corps chaud se blottir contre lui. À cet instant, il songea sérieusement à ignorer le rayon de soleil et se rendormir... Mais il fallait qu'il voie Drago ouvrir son cadeau. Il se redressa donc sur un coude, et eut presque de la peine à réveiller son bel endormi lorsqu'il le vit si attendrissant avec ses cheveux en bataille et son air détendu, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne lâche un ronflement sonore qui aurait même pu faire sursauter le professeur Binns dans son cours-monologue.

« Dray, réveille-toi ! »claironna-t-il en tâtonnant pour trouver de quoi se couvrir, puisque l'air de la chambre s'était légèrement refroidi durant la nuit. Le blond papillonna des paupières et s'étira comme un félin en bâillant d'une façon fort peu gracieuse.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda le blond d'une voix pâteuse.

« Pas la moindre idée, mais les cadeaux sont là en tout cas, » s'exclama joyeusement le brun en escaladant le lit, à présent couvert d'un t-shirt ne lui appartenant pas et de son boxer.

« Hey mais c'est mon t-shirt, » bougonna Drago, d'un coup plus réveillé.

« Oui, et ? » demanda Harry, penché au bord du lit. Il récupéra les cadeaux qui trônaient devant lui et retourna s'asseoir près de Drago qui grelottait sous la couette mais qui n'avait toujours rien dit de plus. « Ceux-là sont pour toi, », dit Harry, légèrement gêné de ne tendre que trois paquets à Drago alors que lui en avait reçu une bonne dizaine.

Drago ouvrit d'abord le cadeau qui venait de Pansy, et fut obligé d'admettre qu'elle avait été culottée sur ce coup-là... Elle lui avait offert un _guide de l'amour en couple_ avec un petit papier sur lequel elle avait griffonné : « je suis certaine que tu sauras avec qui en faire bon usage. » Harry vira au rouge pivoine mais éclata tout de même de rire.

Drago se saisit ensuite du deuxième paquet. Il avait la forme d'un livre, lui-aussi, et lorsque Drago l'ouvrit, il fut surpris de reconnaître l'écriture si particulière d'Hermione sur une enveloppe adressée à Drago.

« Comment ça se fait qu'elle t'offre quelque chose ? » demanda Harry, légèrement étonné et très (trop) curieux aussi.

Le cadeau en question était un carnet, comme une sorte de journal intime, accompagné d'une plume qui, comme l'expliquait Hermione dans son message, était enchantée de façon à être inusable tant que le charme ferait effet. Elle ajouta plus bas :

_« Comme tu l'as si bien dit, les plumes sont un cadeau un peu trop impersonnels, et c'est ainsi que j'ai pensé au journal intime. J'espère qu'il te plaira et que je t'ai bien conseillé pour ce que tu sais __(je me doute bien qu'Harry lit par dessus ton épaule...)_

_Il est vrai que je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur, même si la rancœur n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais j'espère malgré tout qu'un jour nous parviendrons à nous entendre._

_Joyeux Noël à tous les deux._

_Hermione. »_

« A quel sujet t'a-t-elle conseillé ? » demanda Harry, jetant un regard inquisiteur au serpentard, qui haussa les épaules avec innocence.

« Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'il regardait avec consternation le troisième paquet posé sur ses genoux.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « J'attends que tu aies fini, » tenta-t-il de dire avec nonchalance. Mais vu le regard que lui jeta Drago, l'effet indifférent était quelque peu raté.

« C'est de toi, celui-là. »

Ce n'était pas une question, aussi Harry ne répondit-il pas. Son cœur battait si fort dans ses tempes qu'il crut que sa tête allait exploser, tant Drago prenait son temps pour déballer son cadeau. Et lorsque le papier eut disparu, un sourire à la fois tendre et moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Une écharpe verte avec des vifs d'or, » constata-t-il, éberlué. « Hé bien, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas payée trop chère. »

Harry rougit immédiatement. S'il avait été une fille, il aurait très certainement fondu en larme. A la place, il s'énerva.

« Figure-toi que oui, je l'ai payée chère ! Je l'ai payée de mon temps, si tu veux savoir ! C'est sûr qu'elle paie pas de mine, mais t'auras intérêt à la porter ! »

Un éclair de lucidité traversa le visage de Drago, et il failli se laisser aller à s'excuser, mais se reprit rapidement, car un Malefoy ne s'excuse jamais autrement qu'à demi-mots.

« Bien sûr que je la porterai, puisque tu l'as faite de tes mains. Tu devrais me remercier pour que je la porte. Et puis si tu t'entraînes un peu, on pourrait en vendre et se faire des sous. »

Harry lui jeta un regard assassin mais ne dit rien de plus. Le ton railleur de Drago montrait évidement qu'il le charriait mais Il préférait ne rien dire, sinon il risquait de tout gâcher en s'énervant un peu trop. Aussi, pour détourner sa colère, il se mit à arracher consciencieusement le papier de tous ses cadeaux, en une fois.

Il ne fut pas étonné de recevoir l'éternel pull-over et les biscuits de Molly, les bonbons et la figurine de dragon de Ron (Harry avait perdu celle de son magyar à pointes récemment), l'éternel livre dont il ne regarda même pas le titre de la part d'Hermione, un téléphone portable en plastique de la part de monsieur Weasley (qui avait dû croire que c'était de coutume d'offrir un tel cadeau aux adolescents moldus), un gâteau d'anniversaire à l'air mangeable – pour une fois – de Hagrid, des vrais crocs de dragon de Charlie, un étrange instrument de musique australien de Bill, un kit de bien-être et de relaxation de la part de Fleur, ainsi qu'un paquet avant-première de quelques inventions des jumeaux.

Il finit par un grand paquet, plutôt lourd, dont le papier était très simple, sans fioritures ni indices de sa provenance. Il y a quelques années, il se serait vu forcé de ne pas l'ouvrir seul et son 'cadeau' aurait été démantibulé jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit sûr qu'il ne risquait rien. Mais cette époque était révolue, aussi s'empressa-t-il de déchirer le papier, se demandant qui pouvait bien encore lui avoir envoyé un cadeau.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard brillant de Drago, ni son air inquiet, ni même que Drago avait enroulé l'écharpe décorée de vifs d'or autour de son cou.

« Ce jeu d'échecs est magnifique ! On dirait une antiquité ! » s'exclama-t-il en découvrant les pièces qui avaient été sculptées dans l'émeraude et le saphir. Elles étincelaient d'un éclat presque magique à la lumière crue qui coulait à flots par la grande fenêtre.

« _C'est_ une antiquité, » répondit Drago avec assurance, alors qu'un instant plus tôt il se demandait encore si Hermione avait bien choisi.

« Oh !, bon sang, Drago, il est magnifique ! » répéta Harry en se jetant au cou du blond pour l'embrasser. Puis tandis qu'il retournait à l'examen de son nouveau jeu d'échecs version moldu, il murmura : « je me sens minable avec mon écharpe, maintenant. »

Drago se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, levant les yeux au ciel, puis lui révéla enfin que c'était Hermione qui avait choisi. Lui, il n'avait fait que payer. Et il ajouta même que cette écharpe était la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais eue, parce qu'elle avait été faite par Harry, tout simplement.

*

* *

Le parc était déserté par les élèves depuis quelques minutes à peine. Quasiment tous ceux qui étaient présents pour les vacances s'étaient lancés dans une bataille de boules de neige, puis avaient réclamé à la directrice un goûter pour se réchauffer dans la Grande Salle. Et dans sa grande mansuétude, McGonnagall avait accepté.

Il ne restait que deux grands gamins au milieu de la neige déjà souillée, qui riaient à gorge déployée, se balançant des boules de neiges à la figure.

Après quelques instants, Drago se rendit, assumant sa défaite face à l'impitoyable Harry Potter, qui accepta sans broncher, triomphant. Drago se laissa tomber par terre dans la neige et tenta pendant quelques minutes de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Ca va ? » demanda Harry en se penchant sur lui. « Drago, t'es tout pâle. »

« Mon teint naturel, » répliqua Drago. « Je cherche à rivaliser avec la lune. »

« Non, je déconne pas, Dray, t'es pire que d'habitude. Et t'as de ces cernes... T'es sûr que ça va ? »

Non, à vrai dire, Drago était plutôt certain que ça n'allait pas du tout, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Harry. Pas maintenant. Après tout, il n'était pas encore mort. Il resta donc là, immobile, et attendit. Sa respiration ne resterait pas chaotique pour toujours, il allait se sentir mieux dans un instant. Il le fallait.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de rester allongé là, Dray. Tu vas attraper la mort, » continua Harry, à présent réellement inquiet. Drago cligna des yeux et tenta de se focaliser sur les yeux verts et le visage penché sur lui, mais des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, et la tête lui tournait, il manquait d'air, il fallait qu'il respire plus. Il referma les yeux et tenta encore de se concentrer sur sa respiration, lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le soulevait de terre.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il faiblement, « C'est bon, je te dis, ça va passer. »

« Déconne pas, Dray, t'as vraiment pas vu ta tête... »

« Laisse-moi marcher, » ordonna Drago. Et même s'il avait l'air complètement malade, Harry se sentit forcé de le remettre sur ses pieds. Il déposa donc délicatement Drago au sol mais insista cependant pour au moins pouvoir lui tenir le bras. Drago ne broncha pas mais ses mâchoires témoignaient de l'effort qu'il faisait.

« Harry, j'ai froid, » articula Drago entre ses claquements de dents. La prise d'Harry se fit plus solide autour de lui et ils firent encore quelques pas.

Puis tout se passa en un éclair : Drago fit un pas, il porta une main à son cœur, et tomba au sol sans qu'Harry n'ait pu rien faire pour le retenir. Il tomba à genoux à côté du corps à présent immobile de Drago, le mit sur le dos et l'appela, d'abord simplement inquiet, puis carrément hystérique.

Drago ne bougeait plus, il fixait le ciel d'un regard peiné, la bouche entrouverte comme dans un cri de douleur qui ne sortirait jamais, ses yeux cerclé de mauve et la peau si pâle. Harry l'appela sans relâche mais il restait immobile. Alors il se mit à pleurer, à jurer, à hurler l'injustice du monde qui venait de lui ôter son nouvel amour.

« Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Me laisse pas ! Merlin, Drago t'avais pas le droit de partir. Pas maintenant ! Reviens, s'il te plaît, reviens ! » hurla-t-il à Drago, mais c'était comme s'il était seul au monde.

Il pleura sans discontinuer, lorsque Hagrid vint le remettre debout, et prendre le corps désormais sans vie de Drago. Le garde chasse les mena tous deux à l'infirmerie, tapotant de temps à autre l'épaule d'Harry pour lui signifier qu'il était là, et jetant des regards assassins au moindre élève qui osait jeter un regard curieux à la scène.

Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, ce fut Mme Pomfresh, la mine grave, qui prit le relais. Elle s'occupa de Harry en premier lieu : elle le fit boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve et l'allongea dans un des nombreux lits vides, où il s'endormit avant même d'avoir entendu le rideau être tiré.

*

* *

Lorsque le Mage Noir était mort, Harry avait espéré qu'il n'y aurait plus de morts par sa faute, mais lorsqu'il se fut réveillé, que Mme Pomfresh lui eut raconté toute l'histoire, il pensa sombrement qu'il aurait une mort de plus sur la conscience, même s'il n'aurait pu savoir l'avertissement que l'infirmière avait adressé à Drago.

« C'est la somme de tous les derniers événements : son corps n'a pas tenu le coup. Tu sais, Harry, il avait déjà survécu bien plus longtemps que ce à quoi je m'attendais, après l'empoisonnement dont il avait été la victime à l'époque de Voldemort, » expliqua gentiment Pomfresh tandis qu'elle refermait le rideau derrière lequel était allongé Drago.

« Je veux le voir, » marmonna Harry, mu par un fol espoir que son tendre amour se réveillerait en riant comme un malade, fier d'avoir réussi sa blague.

Pomfresh fit simplement non de la tête, et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

« Bon sang, mon pauvre petit ! Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais, » chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle le berçait doucement contre sa poitrine en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Ce fut cet instant que Fumseck choisit pour apparaître. Son chant s'éleva dans la pièce blanche tandis qu'il voletait jusqu'à se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il lui mordilla doucement l'oreille du bout du bec et pleura un instant avec lui. On aurait pu penser qu'à cet instant, tout était terminé. Leur histoire d'amour aurait été bien courte, bien dramatique, mais parfois les événements peuvent nous surprendre, même lorsque l'on croit avoir tout vu.

C'est un cri déchirant qui les fit sursauter, Harry et Mme Pomfresh, au moment où Harry pensait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais droit qu'au silence une fois que Fumseck aurait terminé sa chanson. Ce cri fut accompagné d'une vive lumière verte qui explosa littéralement dans la pièce, dans le même temps qu'une vague surpuissante de magie sembla se répandre depuis l'endroit où était installa Drago.

Ce long cri perçant, de douleur, fut suivi d'une respiration sifflante, semblable au premier souffle d'un miraculé. Harry et l'infirmière se précipitèrent vers là où aurait dû se trouver le corps mort de Drago. Mais à la place d'un cadavre se trouvait un jeune homme bien vivant (même s'il semblait encore sur le point de mourir).

« Drago, » cria Harry, les yeux inondés de larmes. Il se jeta sur le corps encore froid mais vivant de Drago.

Le malade releva les yeux vers lui, et eut un sourire étrange, comme s'il venait de voir des choses dont il ne parlerait jamais à personne tant il semblait heureux d'en être revenu vivant.

« C'est un miracle ! » s'exclama Mme Pomfresh.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent alors brusquement, laissant entrer la directrice suivie du professeur Flitwick.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un miracle, Mme Pomfresh. Mais je doute que Mr Malefoy soit déjà en état de nous raconter comment il a réussi un tel tour de passe-passe. »

Un faible sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Drago. De son côté, l'infirmière semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits et se précipitait déjà jusqu'au lit de Drago, un gobelet de potion revigorante dans les mains.

« Tenez, buvez ça, » ordonna-t-elle à Drago. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et saisit le gobelet de ses mains tremblantes.

*

* *

Une fois qu'il se fut reposé, Drago raconta donc tout, de son empoisonnement par Voldemort (qu'il ne fit que mentionner), à la manière dont il avait réussi à échapper de la mort, grâce à la bague étrange qu'il portait presque tout le temps.

Cette bague était un héritage de la famille Malefoy, qui remontait à des centaines d'années. Elle avait été forgée par un magicien très puissant, qui était persuadé que la magie à l'état brut pouvait également avoir des effets dévastateurs. Il avait donc créé à partir de pierres précieuses des artefacts capables d'emmagasiner une très grande quantité de magie, et de la restituer en cas de besoin. Il était même parvenu à enchanter la pierre afin que la magie agisse d'une manière précise à un moment précis, sans pour autant que les effets soient limités comme ceux d'un sort.

Des bagues exactement semblables à celles que possédait Drago, il en existait en tout et pour tout trois dans le monde. Selon ce que disaient ses parents, celle-ci était la dernière qui contienne encore sa magie – jusqu'à ce que Drago l'utilise. Sa mère la lui avait offerte juste avant le dernier combat contre Voldemort, et avait insisté pour qu'il la porte toujours sur lui.

« Voilà, vous savez tout, » dit Drago en regardant tour à tour Harry, Mme Pomfresh et la directrice.

« C'est mon grand oncle Marcus qui a fait usage de celle qui appartenait aux McGonnagall, je crois, » murmura la directrice, comme pour elle-même.

« On ne peut l'utiliser qu'une seule fois alors ? » demanda Harry qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit de Drago et gardait une main pâle serrée dans la sienne.

Drago acquiesça, puis but une gorgée de jus de citrouille. « Pour la bonne et simple raison que la quantité de magie nécessaire à faire revivre quelqu'un est si grande que la pierre ne pourrait en contenir plus. D'ailleurs, la manière dont ce sorcier était parvenu à mettre de côté autant de magie reste un mystère. S'il l'avait fait en une fois, il serait mort. Or il y avait trois bague comme ceci et bien d'autres encore dont on ne connaît pas les effets. »

McGonnagall approuva ses paroles d'un hochement positif du chef, puis elle se leva et se tourna vers Harry. « Monsieur Potter, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Monsieur Malefoy passera la nuit ici. »

Harry ne ronchonna pas : il était déjà plus que soulagé et heureux de voir que Drago était encore (de nouveau ?) en vie, aussi se contenta-t-il de serrer la main de Drago dans la sienne et de poser un baiser sur sa joue froide, sous le regard étonné des deux femmes présentes. Puis il s'en alla, le cœur presque léger.

*

* *

Les vacances de Noël touchaient à leur fin, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Drago, qui venait de passer les meilleurs moments de sa vie en compagnie d'Harry. Il allait mieux, comme l'avait dit Pomfresh, le poison avait quitté son corps, grâce à la magie contenue dans la bague, et il n'avait aucune envie de voir revenir les cours et les élèves, parce que cela voudrait dire qu'ils devraient faire 'comme avant'. Même si c'était son idée, il la trouvait à présent plus que déplaisante.

Il glissa donc la main dans la poche de son petite ami, qui lui jeta un regard mi étonné mi joyeux, et Harry sortit leurs deux mains enlacées au grand jour. Et puis, ils étaient à peu près les seuls sur le chemin de Pré-au-lard pour aller chercher leurs amis au retour des vacances.

« Tu as changé d'avis ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. Ça me rendrait malade de ne pas pouvoir dire à tout le monde que tu es à moi, » répondit Drago avec un sourire fier de sa répartie.

« Hey, je ne t'appartiens pas, » s'exclama le gryffondor sur un ton faussement offusqué.

« Tu veux une preuve ? » demanda Drago en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du chemin. Il jeta un regard à gauche à droite, puis tira Harry par le bras. « Viens, je te montre rapidement et puis on y va. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » le questionna Harry, riant à moitié, alors que Drago l'emmenait dans un fourré sur le bord de la route.

Le blond jeta un _silencio_ autour d'eux et sauta sur Harry pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Il tenait son visage en coupe, se collait au brun qui, par réflexe, avait entouré sa taille de ses bras, et jouait du bout de sa langue avec les nerfs d'Harry.

« Dray, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » marmonna Harry alors que Drago ôtait son écharpe et celle d'Harry.

« Je te prouve que tu es à moi, et ce quand j'en ai envie, » répondit Drago, le regard flamboyant.

« Ah mais c'est pas le moment, on va être en retard, » s'exclama Harry en rougissant. Il se baissa pour tenter de récupérer son écharpe qui trainait sur le sol gelé mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : il retourna Harry et le força à poser ses fesses sur le sol froid de janvier, puis il s'installa à califourchon sur lui, l'air satisfait.

« T'as pas peur d'attraper froid ? » demanda Harry tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la manière de se défaire de son amant trop entreprenant. Mais le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Les serpentards sont résistants au froid, à cause des températures qui n'excèdent que rarement le 0° dans les cachots, même en été, » répondit-il en se penchant sur Harry pour l'embrasser.

Harry tentait tellement d'échaper à la poigne de Drago que ses mains glissèrent et qu'il se cogna la tête par terre. Drago éclata de rire, mais accepta enfin de se relever. Il tendit une main à Harry pour qu'il se remette debout.

« Dis-moi, t'avais peur d'avoir froid, qu'on nous entende, ou qu'on nous surprenne ? » demanda Drago avec malice tandis qu'Harry, rouge de colère ou de gêne, remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

« Aucun des trois, je n'aime juste pas que tu dises que je t'appartiens, » dit-il en se retournant vers Pré-au-lard.

« Bon, alors tu me laisseras faire au retour ? » demanda le blond, l'air presque suppliant.

« Pas question ! » s'exclama Harry avec véhémence. « En plus, c'est pas parce que Ron est au courant que ça ne le dérange pas. J'ai pas envie de le mettre mal à l'aise. »

« Ah non, berk ! Ça ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée de le lui proposer ! »

Harry le regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis un éclair d'intelligence apparut dans ses yeux. « Drago, arrête l'humour con, tu veux ? Et pour ta gouverne, moi non plus, ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de lui proposer... _ça_. » Il eut une mine dégoûtée, probablement due à son imagination débordante.

Et ils reprirent le chemin en riant tous deux, main dans la main. L'avenir serait encore certainement semé d'embuches pour tous deux, mais Harry était heureux en cet instant, parce que pour lui, le plus dur était passé, et il ferait tout son possible pour rendre Drago au moins aussi heureux qu'il l'était.

FIN

Merci de m'avoir supportée jusque là ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus ou fait enrager... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, surtout ^^ c'est seulement comme ça qu'on peut s'améliorer. =3


End file.
